A Thousand Words
by VixenSerael21
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words, well this one has the potential to ruin reputations, and completely turn their world upside down. (Rated for future chapters. Please enjoy and review! :)) Inu x Kag, San x Miro, Rin x Sess
1. Ill Fated Meeting

A Thousand Words

They say a picture's worth a thousand words, well this one spoke volumes.

Chapter 1

The Ill-fated Meeting

It should have been just another ordinary day of school filled with classes, friends, and the occasional 'mystery meat' for lunch. The day did start out that way, but Kagome had no idea what travesty would befall her.

Walking up to the school, Kagome waved at her friends before going to join them. Rin was talking about their latest test and freaking out, because she got a B…Rin doesn't get B's. Sango laughed, "don't tell me your imaginary boyfriend has been keeping you up too late to study."

Rin flustered at that comment and held her school books even closer, "he's not imaginary and he actually helps me study."

Kagome giggled, "I think that your mind was too busy thinking about him and less interested in the test questions."

The girl opened her mouth to retort, but then she thought about it and slumped in defeat.

"Your right! Oh no! I'm gonna turn into one of those brainless love sick puppies!"

Sango cocked her head, "you're _going_ to turn into one?"

Rin smacked her on the arm and Kagome just smiled and shook her head.

"Honestly, Rin, I envy you! I'm so involved in my academics that I have no time to find a guy and yet one just dropped in your lap."

The girl blushed at that, "well I was in the city library looking for some PSAT books and it was like a cute romance movie! I pulled the book I needed and another hand appeared on top of mine. When I looked up, there he was in all his dreaminess."

She sighed in bliss and both Kagome and Sango knew she had fallen pretty hard for the guy.

Just then the bell rang for first class and they parted ways. Kagome was lost in thought as she delighted in knowing a girl as sweet and kind as Rin would be well taken care of and treated as the diamond she was. Turning down the hall her class was on, she missed the 'Slippery When Wet' yellow sign and when she started to fall she latched onto the first thing closest to her…a silver haired half demon with puppy dog ears.

When she fell, the hard body of the hapless student fell with her and accidently flipped her shirt up in the process. Even worse was that he now had his head cradled snuggly in the crevice of her bountiful bosom. She jerked her head up to look at him, biting her lip in nervousness.

It was this exact moment that the photographer for the high school newspaper ran up to them and snapped a picture; Kagome's face and the face of her 'bosom buddy' looked at the camera right before the flash. The photographer stood back up and half bowed with a devilish smirk plastered on his pale creepy face before walking away.

Glancing up at the person on top of her, she blushed even deeper.

"Could you please get up?"

The boy stared into her blue depths and wondered how this beauty had hidden herself so well in the school that he had never seen her before. He obliged and stood up on shaky feet, doing his best to avert his eyes as he helped Kagome up.

"Thank you."

"Keh, I should thank you."

Kagome looked confused, "why is that?"

He smirked, but it looked way sexier on him than the photographer.

"Because I wanted a reason to skip class and you just gave me one."

She let out the breath she was holding, thank God, he didn't say something perverted. Brushing off her skirt and righting her top, she held out her hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He grabbed her hand, surprised at how delicate and fragile it felt in his own.

"InuYasha Takahashi."

Her eyes widened but she couldn't find her words. Everyone knew of him as the bad boy of the school with an outrageously extreme temper…dangerous.

"Is something the matter?"

Kagome regained her composure, "not at all, it's just your name sounds familiar."

InuYasha looked her up and down and the sexy smirk turned a little more heated.

Staring at her like that, Kagome didn't know if she wanted to run or blast him out for it. Half demons still have crazy speed and stamina so he would catch her in no time, her choice was made.

"InuYasha, would you mind not staring at me like that? It's making me feel uncomfortable."

His eyes widened in surprise, "my face was planted firmly in your chest not even 10 minutes ago and _this_ makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, well…"

Words failed her so she decided to start her trek to class.

Kagome grabbed her bag and started to walk off, "Ow!"

Pulling her leg up, she checked out her ankle and knew she sprained it from the fall.

She put her foot back down and attempted pressure, only to have pain shoot through her ankle again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Three more failed attempts at walking.

"You don't look fine."

"No really, it's all good."

Three more attempts with her almost slipping on the floor again.

"You're stubborn."

Kagome fisted her hands at her sides and then her shoulders slumped.

"InuYasha?"

Said hanyou walked over with a grin.

"Yes, Kagome?"

She hated, no loathed to do it.

"Will you please help me to the nurse's office?"

He didn't reply, instead he scooped her up bridal style and chuckled as she 'eeped' from the sudden movement.

Kagome felt so relaxed in his arms, though she would never let him know. It was bad enough that he was incredibly hot and being really nice to her…it was hard for her not to swoon. He smelled good, like sandalwood and all virile man (half-demon is his case), and she was having a fight with herself over how bad she wanted to rub those adorable puppy ears that seemed to twitch toward any new little sound in the halls. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt a new tinge of pink heating her cheeks.

InuYasha held onto her and tried his best not to think of just how good her body felt against his, or how incredible her breasts were.

 _Stop right there! If I don't get a hold of myself and calm down, HE might try to take over for me and do something to her…I can't let that happen._

Before long, they were at the nurse's office and Kagome was placed on one of those medical beds. The nurse was turning her foot slowly up, down, left, right. Kagome winced as she moved it to the right.

"Well you've got yourself a good sprain and I don't think you should try walking on it anymore today. Tomorrow it should be tolerable only if you heed my warning and stay off it."

"Yes ma'am, thank you."

Taking the medial gloves off, the nurse turned back around to her, "you want me to call your mom to pick you up?"

Kagome shifted nervously, "well my mom's out of town and my Grandpa isn't allowed to drive."

InuYasha heard the whole exchange, "I can take her home."

Both mouths of the nurse and Kagome dropped open, even the staff knew of his bad reputation.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, InuYasha. She could probably find a friend to take her home."

His ears flattened, "look, I can take you home, Kagome, and I promise to be a gentleman."

Inu did a mock bow and, for some reason, Kagome felt that he would keep his word.

"Alright, InuYasha. You can take me home."

He curved the side of his smiled slightly as he walked over to pick her up again and take them to his truck.

The nurse stared wide-eyed at them, "I really hope nothing bad comes of this."


	2. Say Something Nice

Chapter 2

Say Something Nice

As they got into the truck and drove off, silence ensued between them until Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"So, InuYasha, what do you like to do for fun?"

He smirked at that, "I don't know, what do _you_ like to do for fun?"

She thought for a second, "I guess the usual; movies, mall, games, music, and archery."

"Archery? That doesn't seem so usual to me."

She blushed, "well I come from a long line of priest and priestesses so my mom put me in archery when I was young, and as I got older I really started liking it."

She turned to him and smiled, "it's a great stress reliever too."

InuYasha glanced over at her and had a thought.

"Tell me something no one else knows about you."

Caught off guard, Kagome stared at him in shock.

"Why would I do that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe so I can get to know you."

Blushing, Kagome started to fidget with the hem of her skirt.

"Um, I'm not really sure if I have any secrets to tell."

She thought really hard, but she was a good girl that didn't really do anything bad enough to keep hidden.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "not a secret, just something you do or think that no one else knows; it doesn't have to be something dirty or wrong."

"Oh! Okay, well let's see…something I do…"

Looking up, Kagome saw her turn, "take a right here."

InuYasha took the right and Kagome told him to stop at the shrine steps.

"So, you live on a shrine, and it had to have over a hundred steps."

Still messing with her skirt, she felt bad that he would have to carry her so far up.

Getting out, InYasha walked over to the other side of his truck and squatted with his back to her.

"Hop on."

Kagome eased herself down, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her full weight on his back. He gripped her upper thighs and tried to ignore how intimately her body was pressed against his.

He climbed the stairs in record time and didn't stop until he was at her front door. Setting her down, he turned around to face her.

"You still didn't give me an answer from earlier."

Staring into deep golden depths she tried not to get lost in, she shrugged.

"I really don't know of anything right now, maybe I'll give you an answer later okay?"

He leaned against the door frame, "sure."

Looking up at the big house, he wondered aloud, "so which room is yours?"

She pointed her finger to the window with flowing pink curtains blowing in the wind. InuYasha picked her up bridal style, jumped in the window, and deposited her safely on the bed.

It was all too strange for her. How could _the_ InuYasha be so helpful and nice to her? He was supposed to be mean and cruel, if the rumors were right.

"Thank you for helping me today. You were honestly a life saver."

Taking the few steps to stand in front of her, InuYasha sat at the foot of her bed.

"Maybe I'm not as bad as you and everyone thinks."

Kagome started to shake her head as a retort, but stopped.

"I don't believe much of the school's rumors, but some of yours are really bad. Did you really beat a boy into a coma?"

He flinched, "yeah well the fight got out of hand."

"I'm sure that it did."

"Look", InuYasha gazed into her vibrant blue eyes, "let me show you the kind of guy I actually am…have dinner with me this week?"

There was a small part of her that relished the idea of finally going out on a date, but the logical part of her put that to a screeching halt.

"I'd really love to, but with my schedule, I don't have time for dating."

Instinctually, he knew the real reason. Why would this good girl go out with him of all people? Even knowing what her answer would be, it still hurt to hear it.

He stood up, "I see."

Walking over to her window, he turned around to get full view of her. He wanted her to see and know that he knew the truth of why she wouldn't give him a chance.

"You know, I thought for once I could go for a brief moment without the reminder of my reputation at school. I thought I could be looked at differently, but I was wrong. Let me leave you with some advice…don't believe everything you hear and try to get to know someone before thinking ill of them."

Before Kagome could say anything else, he leaped out of the window and was back in his truck in a matter of minutes. She laid back and stared at the ceiling, feeling like the worst person in the world. He was right. She never planned to give him a chance to show her who he was. Letting a few tears streak down her face, she hated herself for causing him pain.

That night, she didn't eat dinner or say hey to her mom and brother when they came in; she just stayed in bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

InuYasha slammed his fist into the steering wheel and felt a little satisfaction when it gave slightly.

' _What is wrong with me? Why did I let it get to me so bad? She's a nice girl, but there are a dozen nice girls at that school. (another internal voice- But there is only one Kagome.)"_

He gave up on his internal argument, because the other voice was right. Girls come and go, but there would never be another girl like Kagome.

Arriving at his house, he got in and slammed the door behind him. This elicited a gasp from someone in the living room. Looking over, he saw his brother and his new girlfriend snuggling on the couch. Walking in, he slung his school bags on the floor next to a big leather chair.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow at him, "bad day, little brother?"

He slanted a glance at them, "pretty much, but I see your day was good."

Sesshomaru's girlfriend walked over and stuck her hand out, "how do you do? My name is Rin."

InuYasha found this very strange, but shook her hand anyway.

"Name's InuYasha."

Shocked, she stammered out her words, "yo...you m-mean _the_ InuYasha?"

He rolled his eyes, "the one and only."

It was this moment Sesshomaru decided to change the subject, "So what ails you, little borther?"

"If you must know, I met a girl."

Rin and Sesshomaru looked confused, "so what's the problem?"

InuYasha jumped out of the chair and started pacing, "the problem?!"

He stopped in front of them, "the problem is that everyone knows my so-called reputation as being bad and even the nicest girl I have ever met doesn't want to be with me, or even try to know me! It's not even my fault I've obtained this dark blemish! I wish he would go away!"

Sesshomaru stood up and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "InuYasha, he is a part of you and nothing will change that. However, if you make yourself stronger then it will be easier to control him."

He sneered at that, "keh, the bastard doesn't want me to get stronger. He wants me to live a lonely existence so it will be easier for him to take over."

His brother shook his head, "you mustn't let that happen, InuYasha. Fight him, fight for your life, and don't let your anger get the best of you."

InuYasha hung his head, "I wish I could be a full demon like you and Dad."

Sesshomaru tried to say more to him, but his brother sauntered off to his room upstairs. He sat back down with Rin who looked really concerned, "will he be alright?"

"I don't know. He seems very hurt by this girl."

"Oh Sesh, I hope everything works out for him."

"Me too, baby. I think he just wants, no, craves kindness but in return all he gets is anger and fear."

"Then I wish that girl had said something nice to him, instead of whatever did transpire between them."

She looked up at the stairs, "I will keep him in my prayers tonight."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his heart. Somehow Rin had begun to thaw the ice around his heart, and only after knowing her for a month. If she could do this in one month, imagine a year, or ten or twenty years.

Tilting her face up, he captured her lips and allowed himself to fall over the edge as images of a life with her filtered through his mind. She was a true diamond and he would never let her go.

InuYasha crashed on his bed, turned on his player, and blasted rock music while playing a game on his cell phone.

His phone starting ringing, looking at the name he sighed.

"Hello?"

"Yash! Where have you been, man?"

"I had to help someone get home and then I drove around the rest of the day."

"Would that someone be Kagome Higurashi?"

He sat up, "Miroku, how would you know that?"

"Well Creepy Kevin came into the developing room, anxious to get his pictures developed and what did I see? You and Ms. Higurashi in an intimate state of affairs and I must say, I never would have thought a girl such as her would do anything like that."

"She didn't! Look, I don't know how it looks, but she fell, grabbed me, and her top came up. End of story."

"Ri-ght, I'm sure that's what happened… you dog."

Growling, "I'm telling the truth! Anyway, does he still have it?"

"Are you kidding? Like I would let that guy keep such treasure."

His heart jumped, "so you have it then?"

"That I do, my friend."

There was a small pause before InuYasha spoke again.

"I want it."

"And you call me the pervert."

"Not for the reason you think, you damn lecher."

"Guilty as charged."

"So, what do you say, Miroku…can I have it?"

"What do I get in return?"

How bad did he want this picture?

"Name your price."

"All of your nudey mags and movies."

"I don't have any, sick bastard."

"Oh! Well then let's see…hmm."

InuYasha was getting frustrated, "just say it!"

"I want your first edition Dead Pool."

He cursed under his breath, "if I give it to you, then I get all of it. I want the picture and any negatives."

"Wow, I really didn't think you were going to go for that."

"The picture, Miroku. You get me the photo and anything and everything dealing with it and Dead Pool is yours."

He could hear hooting and hollering over the phone, obviously Miroku was overjoyed.

"Alright, Miroku I'll meet you outside the school tomorrow and we will make the exchange."

"Sounds great to me!"

"Of course, it does."

InuYasha hung up, walked over and pulled out his mint condition first edition Dead Pool and put it by his bed so he would remember to put it in his bag in the morning.

After dinner, InuYasha showered, dressed, and went to bed. As he laid there, he allowed images of Kagome to flood his vision before sleep finally took over.


	3. Ruptured Reputations

Chapter 3

Ruptured Reputations

The next day at school, Kagome walked up and found Sango picking at Rin, and whatever it was, had the poor girl turning a very dark shade of red.

"Come on, Rin! Spill it! How does he kiss?!"

"Sango! You're embarrassing me!"

"What's so embarrassing about smooching on your honey?"

"This is so not happening."

"Was it soft and sweet, or did he ravish your mouth with wanton desire?"

At this point, Rin decided to cup her hands over her ears like earmuffs.

"La, la, la, I can't hear you."

Sango started laughing and nudged her in the shoulder, "ah, you know I just pick at you because I love you. You're like a sister to me."

Rin dropped her hands from her head and beamed at her, "and you are like my sister too! A very boisterous and spunky sister."

It was that moment, they noticed Kagome smiling sweetly at them. Rin walked over and put an arm around her, "and Kagome is like my competitive, bubbly, sweet sister."

The girls were laughing when InuYasha walked up. Sango was the first to notice and all laughter ceased. Rin was second, and finally Kagome felt the male presence staring at her.

"InuYasha! Is there something I can help you with?"

Before he could answer, Rin smiled and waved at him.

"Good morning, InuYasha."

"Hey, Rin."

Sango looked from one to the other and then to InuYasha.

"Woah! Can someone tell me how any of you know him?"

Both girls were worried about speaking so InuYasha chose to ignore her question.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Umm…sure."

They walked off to the side of the school where no one could see them. Kagome held her books to her like a solid barrier to keep her safe.

This did not go unnoticed by InuYasha as he had her stand against the wall.

"I have something to tell you."

She lifted a brow, "I figured that much out."

He smirked, "I have the picture and its negatives."

Seeming confused, Kagome searched her memory bank when 'the fall' came to mind.

"You did?! Oh! Thank goodness we don't have to worry about that."

There was a glint in his eyes that she wasn't sure she liked.

"You can have it on one condition."

Uh-oh.

"Okay, what's the condition?"

Placing his hand against the wall next to her head, he leaned in.

"If you agree to be my girlfriend for the rest of the year, only then will I give it to you."

She was flabbergasted! Words failed her so she went with, "…huh?"

"Be my girlfriend for the year and it's yours. This does include at least one kiss a day and one date a week. Do we have a deal?"

The shock finally wore off and she held her books even tighter.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Well it's not _my_ reputation to worry about if it were to get out somehow."

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would and will if you don't agree to the conditions."

Kagome glared at him, not liking the feeling of being backed into a corner.

"Fine, but I expect to be treated with respect and like a real girlfriend with the right to say no if I don't want to do something."

He lightly caressed her face with his fingers, "I wouldn't have you any other way. To me, you will be a real girlfriend."

The havoc he was putting on her insides manifested as bright rosy cheeks, and InuYasha relished in the way her body reacted to him.

Sango and Rin saw them walking back up and their mouths dropped simultaneously when InuYasha gently grabbed Kagome's hand and placed a chaste kiss on it before leaving. The poor girl tried to calm the butterflies that erupted as she watched him walk away.

Turning back around, Sango and Rin were watching her closely and waiting for an explanation.

"Um…we're dating."

It looked as if both girls were about to faint, and then the bell rang for first period.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later then."

Kagome was thankful for the reprieve.

InuYasha couldn't stop smirking (only very rare occasion does he ever actually smile) as he thought of Kagome. He really didn't know that she would agree, and if she knew him at all then she would have known that he wouldn't let that picture leak to anyone. Maybe he will finally have a chance to be with a nice girl and have her see him for who he really is.

Glancing over, he watched Miroku at his desk lightly skimming his fingers over the wrapper of the first edition Dead Pool comic like it was made of the finest crystal. All in all, it was worth it; Miroku got Dead Pool, and he got Kagome...well the picture that was the means to get her.

"Hey, Miroku."

He leaned over and spoke in a hushed voice, "yeah?"

"I saw Sango this morning."

The guy's eyes glazed over and a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, my dear Sango. How is my little vixen?"

"As much of a spit fire as always. Turns out she's friends with my girlfriend."

This had Miroku look like the kid that just shot milk out of his nose.

"Your girlfriend?!"

Everyone in the class turned around as well as the teacher, "I'm sorry, am I boring you? Maybe you two would find the Vice Principal's office more entertaining. I don't need troublemakers disrupting my class."

InuYasha and Miroku grabbed their stuff and walked out…to Inu's truck.

Miroku was itching for information.

"So, who is your girlfriend?"

"That would be, Ms. Kagome Higurashi."

His mouth was working on trying to form words, and InuYasha wished he was recording this. He waved his clawed hands in front of his friend's face.

"You still in there, man?"

"Yes. How?"

He smirked, "it's a short story that actually makes me in to a bad guy. I just hope this works and she can see the truth."

Confused along with flabbergasted, Miroku shook his head a few times.

"Just start at the beginning."

InuYasha told him everything, making sure to stop him from asking questions about the feel of Kagome's breasts when he tried to speak. Hanging his head, Inu was a little worried.

"Hey, do you think it was a bad idea, blackmailing her I mean?"

"Not at all! She wouldn't give you a chance willingly, so blackmail's a good option."

The half demon gave him a strange look, "the scary part is that I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or serious."

Miroku tapped his chin and looked up, "that's funny, neither can I."

InuYasha drove off with him to get some lunch for Kagome, and Sango (Miroku's request).

After third period, Kagome met up with Sango and Rin for lunch. They chatted on the way to the lunchroom and Kagome was so busy talking that she didn't look where she was going and ran right into InuYasha's chest.

"You okay, babe?"

She looked up at him sheepishly and tensed up as she felt him wrap his strong arms around her waist. Letting herself relax, she laid her head on him and allowed herself to enjoy the moment, until she felt Sango tugging her shirt.

"Come on, Kagome. We need to find our place in line."

InuYasha stopped them, "actually we went out and got you some lunch."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and back at Inu, "we?"

It was that moment they saw Miroku waving them over to a lunch table filled with food. Sango crossed her arms and walked over with Kagome and InuYasha.

As they approached, Miroku patted the seat next to him and Sango faked a smile as she sat down, scooting a little away. InuYasha gestured for Kagome to sit and then sat next to her, resting an arm around her hip. Blushing, Kagome reached for a container and opened it to see chicken teriyaki.

"How did you know that I love chicken teriyaki?"

He shrugged, "it's one of my favorites so I figured I'd get you some too."

She tried to hide her smile, but he caught it and squeezed her hip, "it's okay, baby. Go ahead and eat before lunch is over."

If him being so sweet wasn't surprising, the light kiss to her forehead certainly was. It was quick, but it made her feel like he cherished her.

Picking up her chopsticks, she scooped up some chicken and rice and offered it to him. Now it was his turn to be caught off guard as he slowly took the food with his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers.

Tucking her head down demurely, Kagome started eating and InuYasha reveled in the feeling of being so close to her.

Sango popped open her container and smiled. It was a beautiful selection of shrimp dumplings, steak, sushi rolls, and a delicate lavender orchid placed in the center.

"It's amazing and looks so tasty."

If Miroku was able to find a way to be any creepier he may have found it as he stared dreamily at her while she ate. The poor girl just tried to ignore him and chose to watch the out-of-character way her bestie and InuYasha were acting.

"So, when did this start?"

Kagome and InuYasha looked like two deer in headlights, but Inu finally spoke up.

"Well I helped her out when she had a bad fall in the hallway, took her to the nurse, and then home. I asked her out and she chose to give me a chance; I won't squander it either. I'm going to show her the way she should be treated, like a precious jewel."

Sango whistled, "dang, you've really got it bad don't ya?"

He raised his hand slightly, "guilty as charged."

Kagome was getting lost in the moment as he glanced over at her and she felt herself believing him, and then the moment was gone as a certain lecherous teen decided the bum of his infatuation was just too tempting to pass up. Miroku fully palmed Sango's delectable bottom and the sound echoed through the crowded room as hand met face in a very explosive way.

"This guy bothering you, Sango?"

Everyone turned to see the wolf demon, Kouga eyeballing Miroku like an insect in need of a good squishing.

"I'm fine, Kouga. In fact, I've been so good at taking care of myself that I've been doing it for 17 years; long before you decided I was some delicate flower."

Kouga grabbed her hand and cradled it in his own, "Oh Sango, you wound me. You're the hottest girl in school and all I want is for you to be my woman."

She yanked her hand out of his grasp, "and all I want is for you to leave me alone!"

Miroku chose to speak up, "yes, leave us alone, wolf. She doesn't want you."

Kouga growled and leaned in. If he had hackles they would have been raising to challenge him.

"And of what significance are you?"

His voice was deep and menacing…Miroku didn't really know what to say, but then Sango piped up.

"He's my boyfriend so layoff!"

You know those lemurs with the giant eyes, well Miroku, Kouga, Kagome, and InuYasha were doing rather marvelous impressions of them. Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and draped it over her shoulders and the guy was in Heaven.

Kouga sneered at him and walked away.

Kagome smirked a little, "well Sango, it looks like I'm not the only one with a new man."

She yanked Miroku's arm off her and turned beat red.

"What was I thinking?! I wasn't! Everything happened so fast and I couldn't think of anything else to deter him!"

She dropped her head to the table and started slightly banging her forehead into it.

"Hey!"

Sango lifted her head, "what?"

Kagome looked around the room, "where did Rin go to? I don't even think she was with us more than a minute."

"Oh, don't worry, she's just having lunch with her boyfriend off campus."

InuYasha snorted, "I don't doubt it. He swore he would never step foot on school grounds again."

Everyone looked at him, including Kagome who seemed intrigued.

"So, you know Rin's boyfriend? She's been keeping his identity a secret from everyone."

He wished he could have inserted foot in mouth, but the damage was done and he apparently knew the juicy secret they were all dying to find out.

"I know him very well, but if Rin wants it a secret then I'm gonna do my best to keep it that way."

The girls seemed disappointed, but InuYasha was saved from more questioning as the lunch bell rang. While walking off to their designated classes, InuYasha pushed Kagome into an empty hall and trapped her between him and the wall. She seemed scared for a second, but all her fears faded as he held her gently in his arms.

"I'll be waiting after school to take you home, okay?"

She nodded and tried to get control of herself as the warmth of his body seeped into her. Letting her go, he leaned down and cupped her cheek, lightly grazing his thumb across her soft delicate skin.

"Try not to have too much fun without me in your classes."

With that, he planted a kiss on her cheek and walked off. This left Kagome's heart hammering incessantly in her chest as she quickly made her way to English.

The rest of the day went by faster than she thought it would, and yet her steps to the front of the school were in slow motion. Other students seemed to rush by her, everything did, but when she made it out and saw InuYasha standing lazily by his truck…time stood still.

InuYasha kept looking at his cell phone and each minute felt like ten. Crossing his arms, he watched the sea of people leaving the school, and his breath caught as she appeared. It was like a scene from some romantic movie as the sun seemed to shine on her alone, illuminating her with ethereal radiance.

Walking up to him, she slightly ducked her head as the giddiness in her came back with full force at the mere sight of him.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

He leaned his head down to see her very rosy red cheeks.

"Well I am your boyfriend."

Her head shot up, "I wouldn't know how a boyfriend is supposed to be. I've never had one before."

She tried to move away, but InuYasha caught her by the waist and turned her face to look at him.

"No matter what means that we were brought together, we _are_ together in a real relationship. There may be no feelings on your side, but the way I feel about you is genuine. Never doubt that."

Searching his eyes, she found herself wanting more than anything to trust him.

"So even though this started with blackmail, you want us to be an ordinary couple?"

He leaned his head down to touch hers, "of course I do. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Kagome felt her knees give way and InYasha caught her.

"You okay?"

She felt embarrassed, swooning at his sweet words and proximity was showing he had too much power over her.

"I'm fine. Let's go to my house before my Grandpa starts to worry."


	4. The Family Challenge

Chapter 4

The Family Challenge

It didn't take long to get to the shrine, and luckily InuYasha decided to play some music so Kagome didn't feel the need to fill silence with words.

They walked up the steps and Kagome opened the door to her home. Something inside her was saying to invite him in, and she chose to listen.

"InuYasha, would you like to come in?"

His ears perked up and Kagome giggled as he reminded her of a hopeful dog wagging its tail in anticipation of the epic ball throw. Letting him in, she kicked her shoes off, grabbed his hand and led him into the living room where her grandpa was.

There he was watching some soap opera when they came in, and immediately he shut it off and pretended to be reading the newspaper.

"Oh, Kagome how was school?"

Hiding his face behind the newspaper, she knew he hadn't seen InuYasha yet.

"Grandpa, this is my…b-boyfriend, InuYasha and he will be staying for dinner."

"Boyfriend?!"

He slammed the newspaper down and stared at the couple.

"When did you get a boyfriend?!"

Shifting from one leg to the other, Kagome coward under his scrutiny.

"It was just today, Grandpa."

Standing up, the old man got in InuYasha's face.

"And what would a demon want with my granddaughter?"

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Look, old man, I'm not a demon. I'm a half-demon, and as for Kagome…I just want to be with her."

The staring contest between them lasted a good minute before Kagome decided to break it up.

"Hey, Gramps, do you already have dinner done?"

"No, Kagome I don't."

"Well then don't you think you should get it ready for when Mom and Sota come home?"

Her grandpa left the room grumbling to himself about stupid demons trying to date his granddaughter.

Kagome turned to look at InuYasha.

"I'm sorry about him. He just hasn't gotten with the times yet, and he still thinks all demons are evil or at least have evil intentions."

Curling his arms around her, he pulled her close.

"I've lived with prejudice all my life so, don't worry, I can handle it."

As they stared into each other's eyes, neither one noticed the boy that just walked in.

"You guys aren't going to start kissing, are you?"

Kagome spun out of his arms as Sota put his things down.

"Hey, Sota, this is my boyfriend, InuYasha."

Gesturing to the half demon, and then introduced Sota to InuYasha.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. What kind of demon are ya?"

"Half dog demon."

"What's the other half?"

"Human."

"That's cool."

"Thanks."

Sota walked off to his room and Kagome was in awe at the strange exchange. InuYasha smirked at her, "it's a guy thing."

They walked over and sat on the couch, InuYasha made sure to hold her close. She stiffened at first, but he lightly rubbed her arm and felt her begin to relax.

"There's no reason to fear me, Kagome."

She turned her face up to look at him.

"I'm not scared of you."

Searching her eyes, she seemed to be telling the truth.

"Then why do you freeze up on me."

"It's just our first day as a couple and this may already feel natural to you, but it's not real for me yet. I'm not use to being touched so intimately."

Of course, she wasn't. Good girls wouldn't be. He felt so stupid.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, in fact that is the last thing I wanted to do."

For the first time, Kagome looked at him and he could see _her_ completely open and vulnerable. He trailed the back of his fingers gently down her cheek and saw her eyes close and her hand, shakily, rise to clasp his hand on her face. It was a perfect genuine moment between them.

When Kagome's mom came home, just in time for dinner, she found the two cuddled up on the couch watching some sitcom. Her mom smiled as she saw the sweet smile plastered on her little girl's face.

"I'm home!"

Kagome jumped up and InuYasha slowly got up, feeling a little sheepish since her mom most likely saw them being all cozy.

"Who's your friend, dear?"

She presented InuYasha with her hands, "Mom, this is InuYasha…my boyfriend."

Her mom smiled at him.

"It's very nice to meet you, InuYasha."

"You too, ah…"

"Mrs. Kiori, or Mrs. Higurashi whichever you prefer."

He half bowed in respect.

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi."

It was that moment Grandpa called everyone in the dining room for dinner.

Everything was very awkward for both Kagome and InuYasha as silence ensued among the dinner table. Someone, in particular, was being completely out of character, Grandpa.

Kagome watched him eyeing InuYasha so obviously and something told her that he was up to no good. As InuYasha put a piece of meat in his mouth, Gramps stared in morbid anticipation.

"InuYasha wait!"

It was too late. He stuck the big cut of steak in his mouth and made a sour face and spoke with the food still in his mouth.

"So swalty."

Kagome stood up and put her hands on the table.

"Gramps! What did you do?!"

Everyone looked over at the old man.

"What?!"

Poor InuYasha finally had to spit the steak out.

"What's with all the salt, old man?"

Gramps was gob smacked!

"How are you not purified?!"

"Purified?!"

Everyone else yelled it at the same time.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's face, felt his arms, and palmed his chest.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He smirked at her and put his hands on top of hers.

"I feel fine. No purifying here."

Gramps slammed his hands on the table.

"That's not possible! I used purifying salt to season the steaks!"

There was a collective intake of breath. Kiori stood up and glared at him.

"How could you, father? I'm so ashamed."

She continued as her father tried to think of a way to make things better.

"InuYasha is not only our guest, he is Kagome's boyfriend and he deserved some semblance of respect from all of us, including you. He may have demon blood, but he is not evil. I believe you owe him an apology."

"Kiori! I'm your father! Don't treat me like a child!"

"Then don't act like one! Now be a grown up and apologize to him!"

Grumbling to himself, he walked over to the couple, "I am sorry I tried to purify you. I will try not to be so judgmental in the future…and I won't try to purify you again."

Kagome walked over to him and hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Gramps. It means a lot to me."

He patted her arm, "just call me an overprotective grandpa."

InuYasha stuck his hand out, "you're alright, old man. I couldn't stay upset with you for long; not when you only did what you did to protect Kagome."

And with that, Gramps shook InuYasha's hand and everything was going to be just fine between them.

When the dramatic dinner was finally over, InuYasha stayed for another couple of hours just getting to know her family. He looked at the clock, "Wow! It's nearly 11:00, I should probably head home before my brother starts to worry."

Kagome laced her arm through his, "I'll walk you out."

There was yelling behind them, "Goodnight! It was nice to meet you! (Kiori)"

"Later, man! (Sota)"

"Don't be a stranger! (surprisingly Gramps)"

He waved to them before Kagome escorted them outside. Stopping, she looked up at the stars and InuYasha admired her with the smallest hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"You did great in there."

She turned to look at him, "I was worried, but it feels like I got to know you as they did."

He cupped her cheek, "maybe one day you'll care for me, and then we'd never have to break up. Stipulations and conditions would no longer matter."

He watched her open eyes shut him out at the mention of their situation.

"Sadly, they do matter. I know you want to be with me, but I can't say I feel the same; this is a good start though. At the least we can still be friendly when we are alone."

He took her chin in his thumb and index finger, "you can sit there and imply that you're faking it in front of others, but I can see you enjoying it sometimes."

With that, he started walking down the steps, "oh! Pick out a day this week for us do go on a date. See you tomorrow."

He left and Kagome went upstairs feeling very confused.

' _Do I, no, can I like him? He's been nothing but sweet to me, but blackmailing me to date him…that was a new low I didn't know existed. He feels so good to be near. His arms are so warm and comforting, like nothing could ever hurt me as long as I was surrounded by them. Is it so wrong for me to enjoy his warmth and attention? Could that potentially turn into more than that, regardless of our situation? Perhaps I was too harsh with him.'_

She cleaned and got dressed for bed, curious for what the coming day would bring.

InuYasha laid on is bed, staring at the ceiling.

' _I almost had her! I could tell she was warming up to me, and then I had to freaking blow it by mentioning the stupid blackmail!'_

 _('_ _I want her.')_

InuYasha bolted up.

"Who was that?"

('Me, you idiot.')

' _Why did that just sound like it was in my head?'_

 _('Because it was, Baka.')_

' _Who are you?!'_

 _('I'm the best part of you. The part you keep locked away like a dirty secret. I haven't had any fun since we beat the hell out of that bully.')_

' _You're…my demon half.'_

 _('Ding, ding, ding! Tell him what he's won, folks.')_

' _Don't make fun of me, you jerk!'_

 _('Why? What are you going to do? You can't get rid of me, InuYasha. I am a part of you 'til death, or 'til you can no longer cut it.')_

' _What's that supposed to mean?'_

 _('I think you already know.')_

InuYasha felt a cold chill run up his spine.

' _I'm not as weak as you think, demon!'_

 _('Ooooo! I'm shaking in my demonic boots.')_

' _Why did you start talking. now? Why not earlier?'_

 _('Now, InuYasha, do you think I'm going to spoil the fun?')_

' _Tell me!'_

 _('No way, half-breed.')_

InuYasha jumped up and ran to his brother's room and shook him awake.

"Bloody hell, InuYasha! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

 _('Running to your big brother, that's rich. He can't help you, no one can.')_

InuYasha grabbed a pen and pad that Sesshomaru left on his desk, and wrote:

The demon is talking to me!

My demon!

I don't know why it started to now, but I'm scared of what he might do!

Sesshomaru read this and paled slightly. He wrote back:

We will need to see Myoga the flea.

He is the only one that can help, or at least give us some idea of why this is happening.

In the meantime, don't speak to it. You don't want to divulge anything to it on accident.

InuYasha nodded. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep, so his big brother walked into the bathroom and brought out a sleeping pill with a cup of water.

Taking the pill, InuYasha downed the water and prayed that he would at least get a quiet night sleep. He walked back into his bedroom and closed his eyes.

' _You can't get rid of me that easily, half-breed.'_


	5. Awakening

Chapter 5

Awakening

Four months had passed since the dinner debacle, and Kagome smiled as she thought of how interesting life had become for her since then.

Things with InuYasha really weren't all that bad, and ever since she decided to just enjoy the relationship, it's been, well…fun. It felt normal for her to wait anxiously for InuYasha to get to her place every day. She thought about all the times she got to surprise him by showing him a little affection sometimes. The shock and awe on his face was always enough to send her into fits of laughter.

Looking at her uniform, she was a little disappointed that she couldn't wear really cute outfits to school, but she did always have their date nights.

Blushing, Kagome remembered one night, in particular, when she wore a white empire waist spaghetti strap mini sundress made of cotton underneath and lace overlay. Her chest was accentuated with a peek of bountiful cleavage, and her clunky high-heeled white strappy sandals really helped to make her legs look long and slender.

When she walked down the steps that night, she thought InuYasha was going to get down on one knee and propose to her as he stared at her the way she saw grooms stare at their brides walking down the aisle. Giggling to herself, she also remembered how difficult it was for him to eat at the restaurant since he found it hard to take his eyes off her. Needless to say, the waiter was none too happy with them that night as he continuously had to clean up the table.

That was their date a couple of weeks ago, but they have all been fun and increasingly enjoyable for both parties. Of course, the one part InuYasha wants more than anything is the goodnight kiss. This, sadly, Kagome doesn't give him. She said, "it may sound silly, but I would like to save everything for my husband, including my first kiss."

Come to think of it, she couldn't really read his expression after that; maybe something between shocked and hurt? Whatever the case, he knew then where she stood on that subject.

Glancing over at her wall calendar, she was sad to see there was only a month left in the school year. One month left with InuYasha.

Absentmindedly, she stroked the pendant of her necklace as she thought of him. It was his Christmas gift to her, and though others may had thought it simple, she found it to be beautiful and sweet.

It really wasn't much, just a thin chain with a small round locket and a tiny picture of InuYasha and her from one of their dates when they went to the fair and jumped into one of those photo booths. It wasn't a very flattering picture, he was making a 'grr' face at her, and she was sticking her tongue out at him like a little kid. Call her crazy, but every time she would feel stressed with school work, all she would have to do is open the locket and any worries she had seemed to fade away.

Looking one more time in the mirror, she made sure her uniform was just right before heading downstairs to eat and wait for her hanyou boyfriend to pick her up.

InuYasha woke up and was thankful to have gotten any kind of rest. His demon side was persistent and as happy as he has been with Kagome these past four months, it got to the point that he was permanently on the psycho pills, otherwise the demon would make lascivious comments about her the whole time InuYasha was trying to listen to what she was saying. So now, every day, it was pill in the morning, and pill in the afternoon; the only way to shut him up for good.

Walking into the bathroom, he took a shower and dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Sesshomaru shooed out the maid, gave InuYasha his breakfast, and his crazy meds.

Grateful, InuYasha downed the pill and his breakfast. Walking out, he waved a good-bye to his brother.

"Later Sesshy!"

"Don't call me that! Only my Rin can call me that!"

Chuckling to himself, he walked down the steps to his truck and mused on how close Sesshomaru and Rin had gotten lately. Things seemed to escalate pretty fast, to the point that she even had her own room in their mansion. To tell the truth, InuYasha never saw Sesshomaru act this way before with anyone. Perhaps, she was more than just companionship for Sesshomaru.

InuYasha got into his truck and began driving to Kagome's house, trying to catch her before she left the shrine.

Glancing at the clock, it had been about thirty-five minutes and InuYasha breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Made it right on time."

Driving up to the shrine steps, he honked his horn and saw Kagome walking down the long trek of steps with a big smile on her face and the expression never left her face as she got in.

"Good morning, InuYasha!"

Leaning over, Kagome gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek before buckling up. He turned to her, and gave her that oh so adorable awe and shock face.

She giggled, "don't act so surprised. You are my boyfriend."

Blushing, Kagome chose to look out the window as InuYasha veered through cars to get them to school.

It wasn't long before they were at school and walked hand in hand up to the front where Sango was fending off Miroku's advances.

"Oh, my love. Why must you hurt me so? I'm your boyfriend, at least let me hold your hand."

He reached for her hand and she snatched it away, "it's not holding hands that bothers me, it's that your other hand somehow finds its way to my ass every time!"

Kagome giggled, "how are you two love birds doing on this beautiful Thursday morning?"

Rin, who was just shaking her head at the strange couple, gave Kagome a confused look.

"What happened to you, Kagome? You've always been nice and bubbly, but this is even over the top for you."

"Nothing's wrong! The day is new and the future is bright, after all, we all have someone now. "

Kagome snaked her arm around InuYasha's strong sinewy one and he was more than happy to oblige.

"Well, I guess you make a good point."

Rin and Kagome laughed as Sango finally wacked the poor lecher so hard he passed out, and joined her friends. InuYasha stared at Miroku and shook his head.

The bell rang and Kagome again kissed him on his cheek.

"See you at lunch, sweetie."

He touched his cheek and closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth of Kagome's lips that he had no doubt would taste sweet. Tonight, he hoped to celebrate their four-month anniversary, that is of course, if all goes well.

"Come on, Miroku. We'll be late to your favorite subject…Math."

He heard a moan come from the unconscious teen as he dragged him up to the school steps.

"Miroku! Wake up!"

He nudged him with his foot, but the nudge turned into a slight kick when he wouldn't wake. That seemed to do the trick as he came to and sat up.

"What happened?"

"Sango slapped you one good time for grabbing her ass, and she knocked you senseless. Girlfriend still means asking permission, dude."

Miroku frowned, "but she would say no."

InuYasha knelt down in front of him, "then that probably means you shouldn't do it anyway."

Walking off, InuYasha shook his head and chuckled. His friend had serious guts, but his girlfriend packed a serious punch.

Miroku got up and ran into the school to catch up with the half-demon, but he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into someone.

He leaned up from his place on the floor, to apologized and saw a beautiful young girl under him.

"It's okay, no harm done."

Standing up, Miroku grabbed her hand, feeling a warm tingle course through his arm, and helped her up.

"I don't remember seeing you around here."

Her dark hair flowed elegantly down her back, "that would be because I'm new. My name is Kikyo Miko."

"Such an enchanting name. I'm Miroku Mashima and it is a pleasure to meet you."

She chuckled under her breath, "you're a funny one, aren't you?"

"Well I-"

"Miroku! Where'd you go, you damn lech?"

InuYasha walked up to see Miroku googly eyeing a pretty girl; pretty but something seemed cold about her.

"Oh, InuYasha! This beauty is Kikyo Miko and she's new here."

She smiled, but it seemed forced.

"Nice to meet you."

He 'keh'd.'

"Yeah, whatever."

Grabbing Miroku by the collar at the nape of his neck, InuYasha dragged the idiot away from Kikyo and into his loathsome Math class.

Kikyo watched them leave with disinterest.

Lunchtime finally came and InuYasha ran to Kagome's class to walk with her. Peering in, he saw his angel getting her things together and being bothered by some human boy. She was being polite, but trying her best to dodge him.

InuYasha took this opportunity to let that horny bastard know she was taken. Walking in, there were gasps and whispers heard. Never did he have the gall to enter her classroom before, but he was just too excited to see her and the others in the class can suck it.

He ignored them and made his way to Kagome. She stared wide-eyed at him as he grabbed her stuff and slung it over his shoulder.

"You ready for lunch, babe?"

Smiling, Kagome walked around the desk, ignoring the boy that seemed glued to his spot next to her seat.

"Sure am, sweetie."

She reached for his arm and held onto it as everyone watched them leave.

Kagome sighed in contentment, and InuYasha chuckled.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you like being my girlfriend."

She playfully slapped his arm, "don't start getting a big head."

When they reached the lunchroom, there was Miroku and Sango already at the same table they were at yesterday. It was strange though, Miroku wasn't trying to grab her butt or bother her in any way. They walked up and sat down, then cuddled up as they started eating the lunch InuYasha had gotten for them.

"You alright, man?"

Miroku looked up from his food, "of course, why do you ask?"

"It's just you aren't acting like yourself."

Sango looked up at Miroku, "are you mad about me knocking you out?"

He waved his hand, "no way! You only did what any other girl would have done."

"Well yes, but you aren't trying to touch me at all now. Not even holding hands."

Miroku snapped out of it and gently held Sango's hand in his.

"There, is that better?"

She blushed, "yes."

"I'm sorry, my dear Sango. There is nothing wrong, I promise. How can it be when I am dating my dream girl?"

Her blush grew a few shades darker. She would have never thought this lecher could turn her insides to jelly, but the soft way he was speaking to her and the kind words he was saying; it was all too much. Her heart was slamming against her chest and she finally noticed how incredibly handsome he was.

Kagome and InuYasha enjoyed being in their own little bubble as InuYasha's arms encompassed around her, settling on her hips. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest.

"This has to be a dream."

Kagome looked up, "why do you say that?"

"Because this feels too good to be real."

Lifting her hand, Kagome cupped his cheek, "it feels that way for me too."

InuYasha trailed his eyes over her face and landed on her lips. The temptation to kiss her, to know how her lips taste, how soft they would feel, to know how she really felt about him in that one solitary action.

Without thinking, Kagome started tilting up to his face, getting lost in the moment. He leaned his head down and there was a mere breath between them. InuYasha grazed his lips slowly against hers, about to finally press firmly onto them, but fate was not on their side that day.

Out of nowhere, someone on the other side of the lunchroom started a food fight, and it didn't take long for it to reach them. Food flew in the air with one purpose alone, to hit as many people as possible, like an edible torpedo.

It was safe to say that the mashed potatoes careening towards them, landing on InuYasha's shirt, was a real mood killer.

Kagome giggled and InuYasha took some of the food on him and wiped it on her cheek. She stared in shock, for a brief moment, before grabbing a handful of her macaroni and cheese and smashed it in his face. Now it was InuYasha's turn to be shocked.

"You asked for it, Kagome!"

Jumping up, Kagome ran from him as she laughed hysterically. InuYasha used his half-demon stealth and quickly caught up to her, smashing more food into her face. She screamed and laughed as they had their own food fight, until the administrators came and broke it up.

They were allowed to go home early, because most of the kids no longer looked presentable as food clung, clumped, and oozed off of their clothes.

The four students walked down the hall together and all was well, until Kikyo came into view. Miroku stopped and seemed to be in some type of trance as he moved away from his friends and girlfriend to follow the new girl.

"Miroku?"

Sango was really worried about him and started following.

Kagome and InuYasha watched them turned down a hall.

"Should we be worried?"

InuYasha shrugged, "don't know, but that girl gives me the creeps. The way Miroku is acting, it almost seems like he's under some kind of spell."

"Maybe we should wait here for them."

"Fine, but they need to hurry…the food is really starting to stink."

Miroku continued to follow Kikyo into a dark corridor where none other than the worst of the worst was leaning against a wall smoking, Naraku.

"Ah, I see you have a pet now."

Kikyo laughed, "yes I do. He was the first one to touch me and it would seem the spell is working beautifully."

Sango listened from just outside, careful not to be heard.

Naraku grabbed Kikyo's wrist and yanked her forcibly to him. She cooed in pleasure and kissed him. Miroku looked on without seeing, heard without hearing. He was trapped within his body, and nothing was able to wake him.

"Not that I mind having a puppy, but how do I break the spell when I'm done with him?"

"This spell can only be broken by a kiss from his one true love. I know it's cliché, but that's how most of them work."

Kikyo got up from Naraku's arms and stood in front of Miroku.

"Puppy, go be with your friends and don't come near me until I call for you."

He walked out and right past Sango, not even paying her any attention, and didn't stop walking until he was back with Kagome and InuYasha.

Sango stared after him as she too walked to their friends. As she approached, Kagome was asking Miroku why he followed that girl. Miroku looked confused by the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

InuYasha stepped in, "you know exactly what we're talking about! You were following after that Kikyo girl from this morning like a damn zombie!"

Thinking really hard, Miroku honestly couldn't even remember leaving the group.

"It's because he's under a spell."

They all looked over at Sango as she continued talking.

"That girl, Kikyo, placed a spell on herself so that whoever touches her basically becomes her servant, a mindless drone ready and willing to do whatever she wants."

Now confused wasn't even a strong enough word for how Miroku felt.

"How do you know this?"

"She followed you, because she was worried about you."

Kagome was trying to help, but the lecher totally averted the serious situation and focused on the fact that Sango was worried about him.

"My Sango was worried about me?"

He got this starry-eyed look as he moved to stand in front of her and wrapped her in his arms. She turned strawberry red as he held her close, and it was all cute…then his hand got involved. One offending hand slid from waist, to hip, and finally to its eager destination, Sango's delectable derriere.

The next thing they saw was the pervert being flung to the floor by a move taught in self-defense classes as she flipped him. A flustered and angry Sango stomped off to the exit. Kagome ran off to calmed down her friend, leaving InuYasha to pick up the pieces of the pervert.

Kneeling in front of him, InuYasha shook his head.

"If dragging your sorry ass has become my day job, then I want to get paid."

Miroku moaned as he attempted to get up. Rolling his eyes, InuYasha picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

He followed Kagome out the door and saw her at his truck, rubbing Sango's back and talking with her. By the time he reached the truck, the girls were laughing and hugging…that's his girlfriend for ya.

"I see you made everything better."

Kagome smiled at him, "Sango just needed her friend to be her rational side when her emotions are crazy."

Sango elbowed her for that, but it was playful.

InuYasha removed the pervert from his shoulder and tossed him 'gently' into the bed of the truck. Another moan from him let the others know he was okay.

"So, do we want to talk about what happened back there?"

The couple turned to Sango.

"I followed him, as you know, and he went into this dark area of the school, you know, the wing that the science lab torched, and I listened outside the door. Kikyo met that really creepy guy Naraku, apparently, they're lovers, and they divulged everything."

InuYasha furrowed his brows, "so did you find out why they are doing this?"

"Okay, so they didn't divulge everything. They left that part out, but they did say how to break it."

The two leaned in expectedly.

Sango turned her head so not to look at them, "they said, well…true love's kiss."

The couple laughed and Sango got flustered.

"It's not funny! Miroku can _never_ know about that. If it comes down to that, because he might be programmed to do something bad, then I'll do it. But I mean it, not a word to him."

They nodded and Kagome leaned against InuYasha, "well we need to keep an eye on them. If Naraku is involved then it can't be good."

Sango hopped in the back with her semi-conscious boyfriend and they were off to InuYasha's house.


	6. Demons Do What?

Chapter 6

Demons Do What?

On the way to his house, InuYasha couldn't stop the grin on his face as Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. He took one step further and placed his hand on the seat in between them, grateful when she accepted the gesture and placed her hand in his. Next thing he knew, she was creating small circle with her thumb to the front of his hand. Yep, he was in Heaven.

As they reached the house, he saw Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the mansion.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, my brother and I come from a very prestigious demon lineage. We would actually be considered royalty in the Feudal times."

They got out and Sango helped the still dazed out Miroku to his feet.

"No Mommy, I would never ask a girl to bear my child. She's lying."

Sango shook her head, "amazing, he even dreams in the gutter."

They walked up the steps and let themselves in, only to see a tall and incredibly handsome man having an indoor picnic with none other than Rin! Said couple was feeding each other strawberries when they came in.

Rin stayed stark still and stared at her friends, "hey guys, what are you doing here?"

InuYasha keh'd, "they're here with me. My girlfriend, my best friend, and his girlfriend."

Standing up, she just looked at them all wide-eyed.

"I have really missed a lot, haven't I?"

They all nodded and Rin felt Sesshomaru come up behind her and curled one arm around her waist.

"Welcome to our home. My name is Sesshomaru. I am InuYasha's big brother, and Rin's boyfriend."

Kagome and Sango had to pick their mouths up off the floor as they soaked in the new information. Walking towards them, Kagome shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why keep who you're dating such a secret from us?"

Rin shifted from one foot to the other, "I know he's older than me and I didn't know how you guys would take it. And with our relationship being so new, I didn't want anyone to get me questioning it. I was going to tell you after it'd been a good while, but it's a little late for that so…surprise!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "six months is hardly new."

She got on the other side of Rin and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Rin. You should know us better than that. If you're happy and he treats you right then that's all that matters, right Sango?"

Sango walked over and put her arm around Kagome's shoulder, "right! I would have teased the hell out of you, but I wouldn't have said anything negative about it."

Rin looked from her friends to her boyfriend, "you guys are awesome!"

"Not that I'm wanting to break up this sweet moment, but can someone move so I can find a place to put the lecher?"

They all laughed, except for Sesshomaru who just grinned, and scattered. The half-demon plopped Miroku onto the couch and surprised everyone by coming up behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist, and bringing her with him to sit on the love seat, cradling her comfortably in his lap. She blushed and put her head down slightly to try and hide it.

"So, little brother, what are your intentions with this girl."

"Kagome, her name is Kagome, and she's my girlfriend."

"I already knew that; your scent is all over her."

Kagome lifted her head at that, "what does that mean?"

Sesshomaru grinned with a twinkle in his eye as he pulled Rin to him and sat down on the floor, settling her safely in between his legs.

"It means that you have potential."

"Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha did not want him telling her anything she wasn't ready for. The older brother waved his hand dismissively, "fine then, I'll explain it this way."

He wrapped his arms around Rin and kissed the top of her head.

"Rin carries my scent, because I care so much for her."

He tilted her head up so she could see him as he said the next part.

"Those that are chosen have potential to become a mate. Demons mate for life and true mates go through with a blood bond to share a life span. If a demon, or in InuYasha's case, half-demon was to mate with a human, the human mate will live as long as the demon. It also means if one dies, so does the other. It is the most significant bond mates can go through."

He grazed his knuckles slowly and tenderly down her cheek, "one bond I hope to one day have with you."

Rin's breath hitched in her throat, "you want me to be your mate?"

He nodded, "I was going to tell you this at our picnic, but we were interrupted."

Crying out in joy, Rin flung her arms around his neck, "oh, Sesshy! Yes, yes, yes, I will be your mate!"

He chuckled as he held her close.

InuYasha watched on in longing. One day he hoped to ask Kagome the same thing, be he wasn't even sure of her feelings. Would she react the way Rin did, or would she reject him? It may seem crazy to someone for him to already want Kagome as his mate, but demons and half-demons are different. There is so much more that goes into how they choose a mate, but most important is instinct. From the moment he met Kagome, a primal side he didn't even know he had, showed itself and has refused to leave him alone.

"I'm happy for them."

Kagome looked on dreamily at the couple, "to have no indecisiveness and know without any doubt that's the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. It's so beautiful."

InYasha decided to gauge her reaction, "well who's to say we won't be like that one day?"

She turned to look at him and her heart began thumping so loud she was sure InuYasha could hear it too. She straightened her back, and turned her head, not able to say what she was going to with him looking at her.

"We don't know what the future will bring."

He smirked, such an evasive answer. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck, "the future is looking pretty bright from here."

She shivered as his breath fanned over the sensitive skin of her neck.

Sango woke up her boyfriend and had an idea.

"Anybody want to play a game?"

InuYasha got up, Kagome with him and stretched.

"Actually, I was going to show Kagome my room so you guys can do whatever you want."

With that, he walked them upstairs, hand in hand. Kagome bit her bottom lip as nerves assailed her stomach.

"Is there a particular reason why we should see your room?"

"I just want to spend some time alone with you."

He could feel her anxiety thick between them, "don't worry, I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything."

She relaxed and smiled as they approached a room with a sign that said, 'no full dog demons allowed'. It looked like InuYasha wrote it years ago, and probably kept it up as a joke. He moved aside and opened the door.

"After you, my lady."

Mock bowing, he let her into his room and shut the door behind them. There was no place to sit except for the bed, so Kagome sat on the edge. InuYasha sat prone and opened his legs.

"Come here."

Biting her lip, she got fully on the bed and sat between his legs, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. He trailed his hand down her arms and they laced their fingers together.

Kagome sighed and rested fully against him. Hoping it wouldn't ruin the mood, he chose to ask her.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Ummm, I'm gonna guess Wednesday?"

"Yeah, but it's a special day."

Snuggling deeper into his warmth, she pondered.

"Oh, you wouldn't possibly mean our four months together, would you?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

"Happy anniversary, InuYasha."

There was a long pause.

"Kagme?"

"Yes?"

"Will you let me kiss you?"

"You're asking me if you can kiss me?"

"Yes."

She turned to look at him, "not one for atmosphere, are you? Besides, we had that conversation before and you know the answer."

He took a deep breath.

"You know how Sango said that only true love's kiss can break the spell, what if true love's kiss can also prevent the spell from taking effect?"

Thinking it over, he made a valid point.

"That could be accurate, but are you saying that you think I'm your true love?"

He gulped, "I'm saying that you could be, even though we have a new relationship, we could be each other's true loves and not even know it yet."

She ducked her head, "I hear what you're saying, but I don't think I can just kiss you when…"

Taking one of her hands, he tilted her face up to look at him, "when what?"

She searched his honey eyes, hoping that he wouldn't laugh at her.

"When it would be my first kiss, but you knew that already. What you didn't know is that you were my first hand-hold and even my first romantic embrace."

His eyes widened in surprise. Even knowing she was a good girl, he would have never thought it was this much. Although, it did explain why she blushed every time he held her or kissed her cheek. Smiling, he leaned his head down and lightly rubbed his nose to hers.

"I'm glad I could be your first for those things, and maybe I'll be your first kiss too one day."

He chuckled as red tinged her cheeks once again.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"How does the whole mating thing work?"

If he had been drinking something, he would have spewed it all over himself and her.

"What?"

"You know, how does it work? What do you have to do?"

He scooted her a little away from him so he could see her, and so she wouldn't be so close to a 'particular area' that loves the mating talk.

"Okay, so a demon finds the one he wants to mate with and if he doesn't do the blood bond then they, ah… are you sure you want to know this?"

Kagome nodded her head and made a gesture to continue.

"Well they just have sex, but the male has to stay in her long enough for their souls to mingle. Then the next day they'll both wake up with marks on them."

She looked like a kid, eyes trained as she soaked up all the information she could.

"So, what happens if you do the blood bond?"

"If the female accepts the male and they choose to do the blood bond, then they have sex, and when they are about to reach completion, they bite each other on the neck, allowing some blood into the mouth and they still have to stay 'together' through the soul mingling, but when they wake up, their marks would be different from the ones that didn't do the blood bond. I don't know how different, just something about it won't look like the other marking symbols."

Kagome was picking at nothing on his comforter as her mind reeled.

"It sounds so…passionate."

Passionate? That was not the word he expected her to use.

"They say once you're mated, it's extremely hard to keep your hands off each other. Like whatever passion you had before is multiplied by a thousand."

Looking up sheepishly, she questioned if she should even ask the next one, but decided to go for it.

"Can you have sex without mating?"

He cocked his head to the side and stared at her. Is her mind in the gutter?

"They can, but most demons don't chance it. After all, if passion or lust is strong, a demon might forget to get out of her and then they are mated to someone they never wanted. My brother's mother and my dad had a one night stand when he was young, fortunately they didn't mate, but she did become pregnant. When my father met my mom, that was a different story. He purposely mated with her and once a demon is mated, they can have no other. So, cheating doesn't exist which is probably why mates don't have a jealousy thing ever."

Thinking further, Kagome glanced up at him.

"Was your mother and father blood bonded too?"

He said nothing, just nodded his head.

"How did they…"

"Die?"

"Yeah."

He took a deep breath as he was about to tell her something that pained him for years.

"There was a bad car accident when I was about five. My dad was called by the hospital and he grabbed us up to go there. Mom was on a respirator with wires connected to her. She was hurt badly in the accident, and there was swelling in the brain so she was in a coma."

Watching him, Kagome crawled back into his lap and rested her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart as he draped his arms around her and continued.

"She was kept like that until I was twelve. My father had started to teach us things about defending ourselves, and he gave me this."

Digging in his shirt, he pulled out the charm on his necklace.

"This is my dad's fang. He said one day, when I was ready, it would be turned into a sword to protect me, but that I should wear it at all times until then. Something about it keeping my demon blood at bay. Anyway-"

"He was preparing you."

Nodding, he spoke, "within a month's time, my brother knew all the odds and ends of the business, how to run the house, and I was taught how to fight. After that month, he sat us down and told us about demon mating and that he and my mom shared a life span. Even at twelve, I knew what he was getting at. We went to the hospital for the last time and watched the nurses unplug everything keeping my mom alive. Dad stayed by her side and held her hand, until her last breath was drawn. As she stopped breathing, my father's head slowly fell to the bed, and his hand went limp. I knew they were gone."

Feeling him shake, Kagome sat up, faced him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She felt her

shoulder become wet with his tears and streams trailed down her own face.

"Oh, InuYasha. I can't imagine what that must have been like, but I'm here for you."

He lifted his face to look at her, and wiped away her tears. Never had another person cried for him. Holding her close, he scooted down to lay down fully on the bed, Kagome turned around and they spooned. It wasn't dirty or sexual, just tender comfort he desperately needed. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Downstairs, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, and Sango were playing a very interesting game of poker. It was Miroku's idea to play strip poker and while Sesshomaru didn't like the thought of any man seeing his intended bare fleshed, he agreed.

Now Sesshomaru was without his business suit, but he still had a tie around his neck and his pants, Rin had her socks and vest off, Sango, had her shoes off, but Miroku was left in his boxers freezing to death.

"This is not the way I expected the game to go."

Sango giggled, "let me guess, you expected us women to suck at poker and be the least dressed at the end, right?"

"Well, yes! I think you ladies swindled me."

Rin couldn't bite back her laughter, "you would be correct about that!"

Both boys looked at their girlfriends. Sango fanned herself with her cards.

"What do two girls do in the hot summer with cable out for a good two weeks?"

Miroku was about to answer with something lecherous, but before Sango could whack him, Sesshomaru beat her to it as he bopped Miroku on the top of his head.

"You are not to think perversions about my Rin."

Rubbing his abused head, Miroku feigned a look at Sesshomaru.

"You can't blame me! Any normal teenage boy would have thought the same thing."

This time, Sango got hers in as she smacked the back of his head.

"I honestly think you still try to touch hot things even though you get burned."

He pouted, "what are you trying to say?"

Sesshomaru answered for her.

"She's saying you never learn."

Miroku couldn't say anything to that, so he chose to cross his arms over his bare chest.

Sango and Rin started having a conversation while Sesshomaru held Rin to his bare chest. None of them knew of the battle happening upstairs.

Kagome snuggled deeper into the warmth of InuYasha's body and drifted further into sleep. The half-demon however, awoke slightly and chose to stay there, listening to her soft breathing.

'I smell the sweet scent of my intended.'

Looking on his bed side table, he got the pill bottle out and groaned in anguish. He took the last one that morning and forgot to tell Sesshomaru. It must have been his excitement about their anniversary. InuYasha leaned over, kissed her head, and sat up.

'I hoped you would be gone for good, or at least mute.'

'Fat chance of that, half-breed.'

'What do you want?'

'I want my intended. I want to take over and make her mine.'

'That's not happening! She doesn't feel that way about me yet.'

'I don't care how she feels. I want to claim her.'

'You will never get the chance! I won't allow it.'

His demon growled in anger.

InuYasha had an epiphany.

'It's her, isn't it?! She's the reason for why you started speaking to me.'

The demon chuckled low in his throat, 'bravo, InuYasha, but knowing why won't make me go away. I've become stronger.'

Getting up off the bed, he walked over to look in the mirror above his chest of drawers and glared.

'I've become stronger too, and you cannot have control!'

He saw his eyes flash red, and purple marks pulsed in and out on his face.

'I can take control a lot easier than you can stop me from it. Don't test me, half-breed, especially when she is within my reach.'

Feeling defeated, InuYasha hung his head.

'What's the matter? Finally realized how powerless you are?'

He bolted from the room and ran outside, not paying attention to the people he passed on his way out. Sesshomaru jumped up and immediately ran after him. Something was wrong.

Rin, Sango, and Miroku followed suit.

Sesshomaru used his nose and followed InuYasha's scent, but what was unnerving was the fluctuation of his scent from half-demon to full demon. He ran for four blocks until his scent trail suddenly stopped. Looking around, that's when he found his brother cowering in a dark alleyway. InuYasha was shaking uncontrollably, and moaning.

"InuYasha?"

The half-demon jerked his head towards him and Sesshomaru saw his brother's internal struggle manifesting as red flashed in his eyes and purple markings, much like his own, fading in and out on his cheeks.

"Try to calm down, little brother."

Growling, low in his throat, could have been considered menacing, but Sesshomaru recognized it was a more pained sound.

"He won't stop. He won't stop. He won't stop."

InuYasha's voice was very guttural and unnatural for him.

"He wants her. He won't stop because he wants her!"

Kneeling down, Sesshomaru tried to speak calmly with him, "who does he want?"

InuYasha shifted his eyes to his brother.

"K-Kagome."

There was sorrow in his voice, and his heartache over the truth of it was quite evident. Sesshomaru dug in his pocket, hoping he still had some of InuYasha's pills on him, thankful when he found them.

"Here InuYasha, take this."

"I'd love to, Sessh, but you may have to force it down my throat."

Nodding, Sesshomaru held InuYasha's hands down by the wrists with his feet and shoved the pill in his mouth, holding his head up and waiting for him to swallow. Once the pill was down, Sesshomaru punched him in the gut, which did the trick as InuYasha passed out.

By the time everyone else found them, Sesshomaru was carrying InuYasha over his shoulder and heading back to the house. Rin ran up to him.

"Oh Sesshy! Is he alright?"

"No, but he will be when he wakes back up."

She walked by his side and he reached for her hand, grasping it like it was his only lifeline.

Sango and Miroku followed along, both very worried about their half-demon friend.

Feeling cold, Kagome woke up to find that InuYasha was gone. Stretching, she scooted off the bed, fixed her clothes, and walked out of the room. There was a commotion downstairs.

"Was he ever going to tell us?"

' _That was Miroku's voice.'_

"I doubt he wanted any of you to worry."

' _Sesshomaru? What on Earth is going on?'_

"Well it's a little late for that. What if this had happened at school? We have to know how to help him."

' _Sango sounds really upset. Maybe I should head down and see what's up.'_

Kagome walked all the way down and all the voices stopped.

"Hey guys, is everything alright? Where's InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru moved aside so she could see the knocked out hanyou. Running to him, she knelt down by his prone body, held his hand, and wiped the hair from his face.

"What happened to him?!"

Glancing up, she noticed that nobody was willing to look at her. Sesshomaru lifted his head and took a deep breath.

"InuYasha has recently been battling with his demon side."

She looked at him like he grew another head, "do what?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to explain it.

"InuYasha is a hanyou, therefore he has demon blood and a human heart. Something has happened recently to awaken his demon blood, and it has manifested as a voice in his head that will not be silenced. Unfortunately, InuYasha almost lost control of himself and his demon side was very close to taking over. I had to knock him out so he wouldn't turn."

Turning back to InuYasha, she lightly trailed her hand through his hair and looked upon his handsome face with something she couldn't describe, but the emotion was strong.

"I thought his necklace was supposed to keep his demon at bay."

Shocked, Sesshomaru practically sputtered his words.

"H-he told you about that?"

She nodded, "he told me everything, except for the whole demon half trying to take over thing."

Taking out the pill bottle, Sesshomaru presented it to them. They needed to know what to do if he wasn't around to help.

"This medication is for schizophrenics. It worked today, while he was at school, in subduing the voice. This is what you will need to give him, just one, if he seems like he may be losing it again. I'll get some extra from the pharmacy later so you can have one too."

Standing up, Kagome looked Sesshomaru square in the eye.

"What caused his demon blood to awaken?"

Sesshomaru adjusted his tie that was still on his bare chest.

"That question is better answered by InuYasha, but don't ask him unless you are ready for the truth. If I were you, wait for him to tell you. When he tells you, it will be because you are ready to hear it."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "do all dog demons speak in riddles, or is that just your specialty?"

Rin giggled, "it's just him. My Sesshy is one of a kind."

He smiled warmly at her and held her close to his side. Observing everyone else around them, he felt there had been enough excitement for one day.

"It may be best for you all to just head on home and get some rest. You're all on half-demon watch tomorrow, and no one is to speak of this to anyone, including InuYasha. He, most likely, will pretend like nothing has happened anyway."

"Do I have to leave too?"

Kagome and admit that she cares about what happens to her boyfriend, and this felt like she was at a hospital visiting a dear friend she was worried about.

"If you don't, then at least call your parents to let them know where you are."

Smiling, she got out her cell phone.

"Mom?"

"Hey, InuYasha's sick and would it be alright if I stayed over?"

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Oh! Would you mind terribly bringing me a change of clothes for tomorrow, and some pajamas?"

"You're the best! I'll see you when you get here."

"Oh yeah, the address is"

They all heard the exchange over the phone and could not believe how okay her mom was with it. Noticing everyone staring at her, she put her phone away.

"What? My mom knows she can trust me."

With that, Kagome walked outside to flag her mom down when she got there.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang said their goodbyes and Miroku borrowed InuYasha's truck to drop Sango off and head home himself. Rin chose to stay in the other guest bedroom not too far from Sesshomaru's room, just in case he needed her.

When her mom had come and gone, Kagome walked back in to see a very dazed InuYasha sitting up on the couch. She dropped her things in the hall and came to sit on the floor next to him. Cupping his cheek, her worry was evident, "are you alright?"

The warmth of her hand helped soothe his aching head.

"Yeah, just a major headache. What happened?"

Sesshomaru was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

"You mean you don't remember?"

He shook his head, "just bits and pieces with a mean voice yelling at me."

His brother truly hated being the bad news guy all the time. It was like being the employee at a job whose sole purpose was to fire people.

"Your demon side was on the cusp of completely taking over. It was touch and go for a while, and you looked like a crazy person. You were fortunate that I'm the one that found you, because anyone else would have called a mental institution to get you."

InuYasha stared at him, completely freaked out.

"It got that bad?!"

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I suggest you don't miss your next dose, otherwise _he_ will come back and we may have a repeat of today."

Peering at Kagome, InuYasha lifted her hand into his.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Kagome was flooded with so many emotions at that point that all she could do was tear up.

"Oh, InuYasha!"

She flung herself into his arms and held onto him. She feared losing him, and InuYasha had no idea where all of this came from, but he held her just as tight. It was a close call and, if his demon side had won then he wouldn't be able to hold Kagome again, it would be _him._

"What time is it?"

Kagome let go of him to look at her phone, "8:38pm."

"Wow, I was out a while. Did you need me to take you home?"

She smiled, "nope, I had my mom bring by what I need for tonight and tomorrow."

"So, you're (gulp) staying the night?"

Looking down, Kagome got a little fidgety, "I mean, unless you don't want me to."

"No!"

Sesshomaru eyed him, "there is no need to yell, little brother."

"Well what I mean is, no there is no problem with you staying and I'm glad that you are."

Blushing, Kagome stood up and walked over to Rin who chose to stay quiet and play on her phone, knowing that the conversation had nothing to do with her. Rin looked up when Kagome started to tug on her arm.

"Are you staying too, Rin?"

"Umm, yes! Yes I am."

She hooked her arm with Kagome's, "after all, I can't leave Kagome alone in a place she's doesn't even know that well. I would be a bad friend, and that I can assure you, I'm not."

Smiling, Kagome waved goodbye to her boyfriend and Rin kissed 'Sesshy' on the cheek, before walking off to one of the guest rooms (Rin really knew her way around the mansion).

The boys were left staring longingly at the hall the girls had walked down. Both glanced over at each other and immediately straightened up, neither one wanting the other to see how bad they wanted their girlfriends to come back.

"Well, I suppose I should start cooking something small for all of us."

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and busied himself.

InuYasha relaxed on the couch, until the girls' voices tickled his ears. Sitting up, he thought 'why not', and followed the giggles to the biggest guest bedroom where the girls were chatting and having fun. Being very quiet, he listened in, curiosity getting the better of him.

Inside the bedroom, Kagome was enjoying all the pictures on Rin's phone. They were all of Rin and Sesshomaru, apparently, her friend had more time for extracurricular activity than she led on.

"Rin, you two are so cute together!"

Smiling, she traced his face on her phone, "I feel like a princess living in my own fairytale. Sesshomaru is my knight in shining armor, my prince charming, my hunky debonair pirate captain that took me as his captive, only to fall madly and passionately in love with me."

The dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at nothing and clutched her hands together, Kagome knew she was in her own little world right now.

InuYasha held a clawed hand over his mouth, fighting the urge to burst into laughter at Rin's pirate fantasy. Knowing Sesshomaru, he would dress like a pirate for her…maybe he could suggest that costume for Halloween. It would be rather funny to see Rin faint at the sight of her 'captain'.

He leaned in to hear more.

"Hey, Rin?"

Said girl snapped out of her musings, "yeah?"

"Are you going to do the blood bond with Sesshomaru?"

Looking at the floor, Rin really thought about it.

"I will do whatever Sesshomaru wants to. I don't think we have to do it right away, but maybe when we have kids and when they become teenagers, maybe then we will. I don't want to leave children in the situation that he and InuYasha were in. Sesshomaru will know best though."

Watching the play of emotions on her friend's face, Kagome smiled at her.

"You really trust him, don't you?"

Beaming, Rin placed her hand on her heart, "with all my heart!"

Thinking of InuYasha, her smile turned sad and forlorn.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"N-nothing."

"You can't lie to me."

Kagome sighed heavily, "it's really complicated…or I am. I don't know which."

Finger to chin, Rin wondered to herself, and decided to ask.

"So, how did you and InuYasha get together?"

"That's the complicated part."

"Well I'm one of your besties! Come on, you can tell me."

Rin smiled softly at her and Kagome was so thankful to have a friend like her.

"Okay."

Clapping her hands, Rin waited in anxious anticipation.

"It started with a 'Slippery When Wet' sign that I did not see. One minute I was racing to class, and the next I was lying on the floor with InuYasha on top of me. I grabbed him on my way down and somehow my shirt came up and… (she blushed) his face landed in between my breasts."

Rin's eyes were bugging out, "are you serious?!"

Nodding, Kagome continued her story.

"If that wasn't humiliating enough, that creepy high school newspaper photographer came up at that exact moment and snapped a picture of us!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"THAT JERK!"

"I know, right?!"

Calming down, Kagome finished up.

"So, somehow InuYasha got the picture and negatives. That day he approached me, we walked off and…"

Kagome felt bad telling her what InuYasha did, because she was really starting to see him as a nice guy, for the most part.

"Either I date him for this school year, or he would let the picture get out and ruin my reputation."

Rin just sat there for a good two minutes, not saying anything, or even showing any emotion. Then the twitch happened.

It was quick, but the eye twitch led to jumping up, which led to balling her fists at her sides.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Rin, no!"

Kagome jumped up, faced her, and grabbed her shoulders.

"You can't do anything! You're not even supposed to know about it… no one is."

If she could have shot fire from her eyes, she would've.

"But why did he do that?! Why blackmail you like that?!"

Dropping down into a sit, Kagome held her head in her hands.

"It's my fault."

Rin got on her knees in front of her, "how can you think him blackmailing you could be, in any way, your fault?"

Lifting her head, Rin saw the tears collecting in her friend's eyes.

"He asked me to go to dinner with him one night, and I turned him down. I gave him a lame excuse, but he knew I said no because of his reputation for being bad and dangerous. Maybe he did it to show me who he is so I can judge for myself instead if listening to rumors about him."

Rin rolled her eyes, "stupid illogical, logic. If that was his goal, then didn't he already fail by doing something so underhanded like blackmail?"

"Rin, I can feel that there is chemistry between us, but something is holding me back."

"I know exactly what you're saying, so you don't even have to try and explain it."

Kagome was grateful, because she wouldn't have even known how to say it anyway.

"I'm happy you stayed here with me, Rin."

"I'm glad I did too."

The girls hugged and InuYasha wanted to punch something. He knew it wasn't the greatest way to get her, but it was the only thing he could think of at the time! Damn his spontaneous impulsive decisions!

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

One thing about Sesshomaru that drove InuYasha crazy was his innate ability to never make a sound when he walked.

Squeezing his eyes shut as the guest bedroom door opened, he took a deep breath.

"I was just-"

"Picking up the napkin that fell, after all, why else would you be kneeling on the floor like that?"

"R-right."

He feigned a look up at the girls and wish he hadn't.

Rin stared at him so hard he thought he was about to get mentally punched, and Kagome averted her eyes. She couldn't even look at him, and he felt lower than dirt. Standing up, he made his way to the dining room where Sesshomaru had a nice spread. He was showing off for Rin, that was very obvious.

Seafood linguine with mussels, scallops, and shrimp all mixed into the noodles with some type of garlic butter sauce. If that wasn't a clue, then the fact he set the places with ornate dishes and wine glasses with neatly folded cloth napkins curled around the forks and spoons. Was this his house or a restaurant?

He took his seat and waited for everyone else.

Kagome came in, and InuYasha immediately stood up in respect.

"Would you like to sit next to me?"

Glancing up, she had to admit that he looked so handsome and cute the way he was standing behind the empty chair he was offering. Walking over, she took the seat next to him, still a bit uncomfortable after her conversation with Rin. How could she ever have deep feelings for someone who would blackmail her like that? At this point, life made no sense.

Rin and Sesshomaru came in. He held her by the waist and led her to the seat next to him, leaning over he kissed her gently on the forehead.

Everyone was about to start eating, but Rin stopped them.

"Wait! We need to say grace."

Everyone bowed their heads and said grace, Rin following with an amen.

Digging in, Kagome couldn't help but to moan as the intense flavors enticed her taste buds. Rin wasn't doing any better as she let out her own sounds of enjoyment. Sesshomaru grinned in triumph and leaned over the table at InuYasha.

"And they say the way to a _man's_ heart is through his stomach. Maybe those men didn't try cooking for their women."

Smirking, InuYasha jerked his head to Kagome who moaned again. She had no idea how that sounded or the images flashing through his mind from those little noises escaping through her perfect lips. Fortunately, he was not a lecher like Miroku.

If they thought dinner was excruciating around the girls, they were not prepared for the noises of pleasure as Sesshomaru gave them some tiramisu to finish off the meal. Kagome gushed over it.

"Oh, my gosh! This is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth!"

InuYasha blushed and kept eating, silence was best in this situation.

Rin swooned over it.

"Mmmmm, it's so sweet and moist."

Sesshomaru blushed as dirty thoughts unwittingly snuck into his normally controlled mind.

Both guys made quick work of their desserts and chose to go to the living room, needing some air not thick with innuendoes and pleasurable moans and groans.

The girls finished and walked into the living room to see both guys sitting and looking at nothing in particular.

"Are you alright?"

Rin eyed both of them suspiciously. Kagome chose to retire to the guestroom as sleepiness took over everything, including nerves as she walked over to kiss InuYasha on the cheek.

"Night, InuYasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

He watched her leave and wished he could go back in time and pursued her like a normal guy, instead of blackmailing her. He would have tried to win her over by being around her all the time and showing her how nice he could be. If they were meant to be, then eventually she would have agreed to a date with him. Too late though, that ship had sailed and he must try to fix things, somehow between him and Kagome. He wanted more than anything, for Kagome to trust him because, if she did, she could allow herself to fall for him.

InuYasha was pulled out of his thoughts as Rin got up and death glared at him.

"InuYasha, I want to make one thing clear. Kagome is one of my very best friends and your intentions had better be noble, even though your tactics weren't. I won't stand for you or anyone else trying to hurt or use her in any way. She's too good of a person for that! Do you understand me?!"

InuYasha coward in his chair as he swore flames surrounded her.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good."

Walking back over Sesshomaru, she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"By the way, what were you really doing at our door earlier?"

His ears drooped.

"I was…eavesdropping."

Turning fully around, she pointed her finger at him.

"I knew it! First you blackmail her and now you eavesdrop on her conversations?! Show her some respect and stop doing bad things when you are trying to show her how good you can be!"

She leaned in close to stare coldly at him. Her voice was low and menacing, "that had better be the last time you do anything to disrespect her."

"It is! Well except…"

"Except what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Flames grew hotter and more dangerous in those usually happy eyes of Rin's.

"If you don't tell me, then I will personally make sure that your life is a living Hell."

"Y-you can't do anything to me. You're a pipsqueak."

Laughing low in her throat, Rin tilted her head slightly to one side.

"I have my ways. You have one more chance to tell me, otherwise tomorrow starts day one of your own Hell."

Though scared and worried, InuYasha turned his head away from her and keh'd.

Sesshomaru stepped in, "Come, Rin. There is something I want to talk with you about."

She walked with her Sesshy, but turned to stick her tongue out at InuYasha before heading into Sesshomaru's room. She didn't stay long in there though, and came back down to stay in the guest room with Kagome.

InuYasha headed up not long after, and collapsed on his bed. Taking his pill bottle out that Sesshomaru gave him earlier, InuYasha placed it on his bedside table, and then pulled something out from under his mattress. The picture elicited so many emotions from him, along with getting very turned on. Yeah, he wasn't about to tell Rin about this guilty pleasure.

With a smirk, he got ready to have some fun before heading to bed.


	7. Beads ofPayback?

Chapter 7

Beads of…payback?

Waking up, InuYasha downed a pill and used the restroom before heading downstairs. Forgetting about his new guests, he traipsed down the stairs in his Deadpool clad boxers and nothing else. Letting out a big yawn, he sat down at the dinner table, and then felt eyes on him. He glanced up to see Rin snickering to herself, Sesshomaru rolling his eyes, and Kagome averting her eyes while trying to hide a very obvious blush.

"What's with everybody?"

Standing up, Sesshomaru made his way over to his little brother, jacked him up, and dragged him into the hallway.

"What the hell, Sesshomaur?!"

"Shut up and get dressed into something more decent and respectful to our guests."

That's when InuYasha realized the lack of clothing and raced upstairs.

"Has he noticed yet?"

"I don't think so."

Rubbing her hands together in a rather demented sort of way, she chuckled low.

"I can't wait to test it out."

A moment later, they heard stomping down the stairs and a very annoyed, but dressed, hanyou was steaming in front of them.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?"

He grabbed the beads around his neck to emphasize. Rin crossed her arms and glared.

"I told you there would be consequences."

He growled low in his throat.

"Will someone, please tell me what this is?!"

He looked over at Kagome, who was very confused about what was going on.

"Is there something special about that necklace?"

Rin smiled with an eerie gleam in her eyes.

"They are beads of subjugation. I had the privilege of putting them on you, and that is how I got my revenge."

Feeling disgusted and shocked, he began pacing.

"How did you get them on me? I'm a light sleeper!"

"Easy…incense."

Sesshomaru finally decided to reign her in.

"Alright Rin, that's enough scaring him."

Turning then to InuYasha.

"These beads were a gift from Father. He had them made by a priestess, because he knew that one day, not even his fang would be strong enough to subdue your demon blood."

This sobered him, "So what do they do?"

"Apparently, a word or phrase activates them and it brings you back, though I'm not sure how."

Sitting down, InuYasha placed his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands.

"What good will it do if we don't even know what to say?"

Rin took her chance to speak.

"Kagome, what would you say to subdue him."

Kagome giggled a little, "well I would probably pretend he was like a bad dog and say, sit boy!"

The beads glowed a bright purple and, next thing they knew, InuYasha went crashing to the floor, chair and all.

Kagome went around the table and tried to help him up.

"Oh, my gosh! InuYasha, are you alright?"

With face still planted firmly into the floor, he lifted a hand and pointed upward.

"Let's not say that word again."

"Okay. Here, let me help."

She tugged on his shoulder, but he didn't budge until the beads stopped glowing. Standing up on wobbly legs, he glared at his brother and his brother's soon-to-be mate.

"This is a bad gift, take it back."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "once it has been placed around the neck of the one intended for it…you cannot remove it."

InuYasha's mouth worked up and down trying to think of an intelligent retort, but the only thing that came out was, "this really sucks!"

He stormed out and slammed the front door behind him. Kagome, still standing next to his spot at the table, grabbed her bags and got ready for her long trek to school. Saying goodbye to Rin and Sesshomaru, Kagome walked to the front door, only to have it burst open as InuYasha had to stop himself from running right into her.

"Are you coming, Kagome?"

Wide-eyed, she nodded and followed him out.

Rin leaned on her fiancé and sighed.

"Those two are a mess, but when they both realize how they feel, things should be a lot less dramatic."

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru added, "not to mention his demon blood will quiet down once she has become his mate."

Mouth open in surprise, Rin couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You think all of this has to do with Kagome?"

"I feel almost positive it is."

Back in the truck with Kagome and InuYasha, things were silent and Kagome made no signs of breaking it this time.

It was driving InuYasha crazy.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Fine."

More Silence.

"Look, I want to talk about the other night. Why couldn't you look at me last night?"

Kagome contemplated what to say.

"Rin and I were talking and our 'deal' came up. She got so upset and I feel really bad about telling her. Plus, you were just outside the door so I don't know what you might have heard."

He had really hoped that she'd forgotten that little tid-bit.

"Well, did you say anything that you didn't want me to hear?"

Glancing over, he saw Kagome bite her lip, a tale tell sign that she was nervous.

"What do you want me to say, InuYasha?"

' _I want you to say that you'll be mine. That you will never want to be with anyone else. I want you so say that you're in love with me.'_

"It's fine. I was just messing around."

Looking over at him, she was confused by his response. She was also a little grateful for that conversation to end.

The school came into view and InuYasha parked the truck and walked over to assist Kagome out of it.

They walked together, hand in hand, up to their friends. Both were surprised to see Rin standing and laughing with Sango and Miroku.

"Hey, how did you get here before us?"

Rin smiled, "Sesshy gave me a ride."

She winked after that comment and InuYasha knew it meant that his brother carried her and did his flying thing.

"Figures."

Sango was standing rather close to Miroku, and she seemed rather comfortable being in arm's reach of the lecherous boy. Even he had this goofy smirk on his face as he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. She blushed and smiled bashfully.

Staring at the whole thing, Kagome and InuYasha were dumb-founded.

"Um, what happened with you two when you left InuYasha's?"

Sango, still sporting the red tint on her cheeks tried to feign ignorance.

"What are you talking about, Kagome? N-nothing happened."

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome was not convinced, but she would tell her when she was ready to.

"Okay, if you say so."

InuYasha looked from her to Sango, but was nudged by Kagome's elbow in his side.

"Ow, what the hell?!"

She lifted up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "just drop it. Sango will tell us when she wants to, so just let it go, okay?"

The hanyou had a bit of a hard time listening when her body, or more precisely, her perky full breasts were right in his face. If she didn't stop soon then they would have a 'big' problem on their hands.

Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her from that stance and made her stand in front of him. Breathing heavy, trying to subdue the urge to take her, he kept his hold on her so she didn't try anything else.

"Not a good idea to tease a hanyou or demon like that."

Furrowing her brows, she didn't quite understand, until her eyes met his, and she could see those amazing golden pools swirling with desire.

Now she was the one blushing, "s-sorry, Inu."

"Inu?"

The red on her cheeks deepened, "I-I mean most couples have pet names or things short for their real name so I thought I would try one."

Looking up and tapping his chin, he thought about the sound of it.

"You know…I kind of like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Leaning in close to her ear, making sure to lightly nuzzle her neck, he whispered.

"Now I just have to find a good one for you."

Having fun with him was what she decided to do, but the way he breathed onto her neck, his closeness, the way he smelled even, it was all doing things to her inside that she never felt before.

' _Get a hold of yourself, Kagome! He may have a decent side to him, but he blackmailed you into dating him! Keep your guard up as much as you can, or your heart will be lost to you. Remember, he can't be trusted.'_

Well if anything was going to sober her up, that did it. Making herself numb to his actions, she put on her pretend smile.

"Well I'm gonna head to class and get a jump start on the homework I forgot to do last night."

She leaned up and pecked him quickly on the cheek and moved to walk away, but he caught her by the wrist.

"Hold on a minute, don't I get a hug?"

Clenching her jaw, she chanted in her head 'don't give in, he can't be trusted'.

Opening her arms, she waited for his approach, but wasn't prepared for him to lift her up by the waist and twirl her around. She squealed and laughed as he spun her a couple of times before settling her into a warm embrace.

It seemed like everything froze around them and InuYasha couldn't help himself as he again nuzzled her neck, this time placing a light trail of kisses. Closing her eyes, Kagome forgot about the reason for why they were dating, and even the chant she armed herself with, all she knew was that this was her boyfriend and that they cared deeply for each other. She fantasized in his strong, muscular yet sinewy arms of them being better than any ordinary couple; more like soulmates that God destined for them to meet and fall in love, fantasized that he was her love that made her life complete.

"Kagome?"

His voice seemed so far away, and yet it echoed in her mind as the most incredible thing she ever heard.

"Mmmm?"

Rubbing her back now, he could feel a change in her. It was like the wall she spoke to Rin about was slowly coming down and InuYasha breathed deeply into her warm skin, noticing the surrendering way she allowed him to hold her and touch her. It was complete openness, and it was euphoric to his senses.

"As much as I would love to keep holding you, we have to get to class."

Lifting her head from his warm strong chest, she looked into his eyes and felt herself falling. She tried, so hard, to keep guarded as much as possible, but holding her, always being concerned about her, showing little affections everyday so far; these things made it very difficult for her not to care for him.

Looking into her eyes, his breath caught in his throat as emotions she, no doubt, had been bottling up were now so visible. It was a strange mixture of fear, longing, regret, and something else far deeper…love maybe?

He could have jumped up and down for joy, but then he saw one solitary tear roll down her face.

"What's wrong?"

The concern in his voice really touched her, but she closed her eyes and whimpered.

"Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why did you have to pull such a mean and underhanded move to be with me?"

Staring down at the ground, he berated himself once more for ever doing it.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. If I could take it back then I would."

"You don't understand, Inu."

Her voice seemed to break and he lifted his head to face her.

"What don't I understand?"

So much turmoil in her eyes now.

"Everything I'm starting to feel for you is tarnished. The joy and happiness is held under a dark cloud of deceit. How can I allow myself to feel for you, and yet I seem to have no choice in it; my heart has betrayed me."

He took her face in his hands, "it's not betrayal. We-We were destined, I can feel it. Okay so I royally screwed the beginning, but look at where we are now. When you look at me and smile, it's like the sun shining just on me. Every part of me knows that you're supposed to be with me."

Confusion. Elated. Kagome was so happy and so broken up about this whole thing.

"I-I have to go, I'll see you at lunch."

She ran as fast as she could away, not willing to let him see anymore of her tears.

InuYasha stared after her with his ears down, "I love you, Kagome."

It was a whisper on the wind, not meant for anyone to hear, but Naraku was hiding in the shadows and he heard and saw everything.

As he watched the half-breed walk into the school, he chuckled.

"Oh, InuYasha. You aren't good enough for such an enchantingly beautiful girl as dear sweet Kagome. I want her for myself."

He disappeared and no one knew just how bad things were about to get.


	8. Prom Queens And Dirty Deeds

Chapter 8

Prom Queens and Dirty Deeds

Kagome tried her best to listen to what the teacher was saying, but InuYasha's words would not stop filtering in.

' _We are destined to be together, I can feel it.'_

Had InuYasha waited for her to say yes to a date instead of blackmail, she would not feel so conflicted. Would she have fallen in love with him; most definitely. Would they possibly be talking about the whole mating thing as a real future for them; most likely.

"Alright class! Quiet down now! I have the list of candidates for Prom King and Queen."

"For King, Akitaki Hojo, Kouga Wolf, Bankotsu Banriu, and Naraku Onigumo."

There was a collective intake of breath when the teacher called out the last name. Even Kagome stopped her musings long enough to listen.

"Now for Queen we have Ayame Ookami, Sango Otaku, Kikyo Miko, and Kagome Higurashi."

"What?!"

Everyone's eyes were on her as she clapped her hand over her mouth, not meaning to yell.

The teacher continued with the lesson as usual, and Kagome groaned as she covered her face with her hands, _'this cannot be happening.'_

It took longer than expected, but class was finally over, and Kagome counted down the hours before lunch.

InuYasha was ready to jump out of his skin as he stared intently at the ticking clock, waiting rather impatiently for the class to be over. Jiggling his leg, he gripped the desk in raptured anticipation as thirty seconds seemed to take forever.

RING! RING! RING!

He bolted out of the room so fast, if you blinked you would have missed him, and he didn't stop until he was in Kagome's class.

"Hey, babe."

Kagome looked up from packing her book bag, "Oh! Hey, Inu."

"Here, let me help you with your bag."

She zipped it up and he slung over one shoulder, using the other arm to drape around her waist as he saw the many guys glaring at him, no doubt they were jealous of him. Who wouldn't be, when he gets to love Kagome and call her his girlfriend? Most guys were not oblivious to her beauty and InuYasha couldn't help himself as he turned his head and smirked at the classmates, letting them know she was his.

In the hall, InuYasha lightly nudged her, "so Prom Queen, huh?"

She groaned at his statement.

"I have no idea how that even happened. For one, I haven't attended any of my clubs in the past four months, and other than our group of friends, I don't talk with anyone. This has to be some cruel joke! I don't want to be Prom Queen!"

"Then don't promote yourself."

Kagome looked at him, surprised.

"InuYasha, you're a genius! Why would anyone want to vote for me if I don't plaster posters and hand out pins and cookies?"

Smiling, she leaned into InuYasha's arm.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

He stopped walking and had her face him.

"Can we walk outside before meeting with Sango and Miroku?"

Biting her lower lip, she nodded and followed him out to a beautiful oak tree just on the outskirts of the school. He stood in front of her and held her hands.

"I really want to talk about his morning."

Blushing, Kagome gulped hard.

"S-sure."

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha looked into her eyes.

"I don't know if you were, wait…I mean, I was trying to tell you in my own way that…t-that."

Just then, Kikyo walked up to them, "hi! I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just wanted to introduce myself to my competition for Prom Queen. My name is Kikyo."

Holding out her hand, she waited for either one to take it, but they just looked at her like she was crazy. Kagome spoke up for them both.

"I'm Kagome and he's InuYasha, and we are kind of in the middle of something so, would you mind terribly giving us a moment?"

Kikyo gave them a tight smile, but she couldn't hide the irritation shining in her eyes as she walked off.

"I'm sorry, Inu. What were you saying?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to speak when someone yelled for them at the school doors.

"Yo guys! Are ya gonna come in and eat, or what?! Sango and I were trying to be polite and wait, but you are taking toooooo loooooooong!"

Aggravated beyond belief, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started walking them back up to the school.

"Yeah! We're coming you damn lecherous perverted bastard!"

Miroku smirked and crossed his arms, walking back inside.

Kagome was going to finish their conversation, but InuYasha didn't seem to want to talk anymore as he shoveled forkfuls of steak in his mouth. Giggling, Kagome handed him a napkin to get the drippings off his face. Taking it, he wiped his face and grinned.

"Trust me when I say, you are lucky I'm even using a fork. I normally just pick it up and attack it like a wild animal."

True or not, it elicited the exact response he wanted as she started laughing.

Sango smiled at her friend and the happiness she found in InuYasha, oblivious to the fact that she started to lean into Miroku's chest, giving him the opportunity to snake his arm around her waist. Being a good boy was so extremely tough, but she would reward him with affection if he kept it G-Rated. Sometimes he would slip up, like having an addiction you try to quit, but it keeps calling you back; Sango's body was his drug of choice, and those curves beckoned to him for a little rub and sometimes a squeeze. For now, his will power was holding strong as he felt Sango scoot even closer to him. His smile was so weird and goofy you would have thought he was drunk.

As the couples finished eating, Kikyo walked by and Sango held her breath, waiting for Miroku to start acting strange.

"Hello, Miroku. May I speak with you for a moment?"

Looking up, Miroku gave her a confused expression.

"What reason would you have for talking to me?"

Her eyes flashed, "follow me now."

"No."

"Right now, come."

"Hmm, let me think about this…nope, still no."

She was so confused and angry, but then realization hit. Staring at Miroku and his girlfriend, she groaned and walked away.

Kagome could not get the wide-eyed expression off her face.

"That was really odd."

Checking Miroku's face with her eyes, Sango saw no sign of the mindless drone from before. Without even thinking, she flung her arms around him and held him close.

"I'm so happy! You're still you, and not a dumb robot."

Chuckling, Miroku pulled her away enough to see that angelic face he loved so much.

"Of course, I'm still me, why wouldn't I be?"

InuYasha decided to shed some light on the subject.

"Dude, the last time you were around Kikyo you were just like she said, a dumb robot that followed her down the abandoned science lab corridors. Sango followed and found out when Kikyo touched you, she put you under her spell to do whatever she wants. Sango also found out that the only way to break it is true love's kiss. There, now you are up to date."

Miroku did a great impression of a fish as he tried to find something to say.

Kagome gasped, "Sango! How could you not tell me?!"

The hanyou didn't get it yet.

"Tell you what? You knew all that stuff."

Smacking her forehead, Kagome could not believe just how dense he could be sometimes.

"Think InuYasha, true love's kiss breaks the spell and Miroku appears to not be under it anymore. Put two and two together, babe."

Furrowing his brows, he thought for maybe ten more seconds before his face formed the 'o' look.

Smiling with her eyes closed, Kagome patted his head, "good boy!"

"Kagome! I'm not a damn dog! I'm half dog demon, there's a difference!"

The lunch bell rang and everyone piled to the front. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha felt so many people pushing and shoving passed them as they finally squeezed through and made their way to class. Kagome kissed InuYasha's cheek, Sango kissed Miroku's cheek, but he caught her by the wrist and pulled her flush against him. Blushing, Sango watched Miroku lean in and press his lips to hers. Never would she admit it, but when he kissed her it was fireworks and tingling all over as her knees started to get weak. Letting up from the kiss, Miroku held her hands and kissed them.

"I must leave you for a few hours, but fear not my love, for I will be waiting for you after school."

"Kay."

One thing was for sure, he really knew how to turn an athletic, fighting, sports nut into soft, gentle, and feminine school girl.

They all walked to their classrooms, unaware of the secret meeting being held in the shadows.

"So?"

"It's done, though I had to be sneaky about it."

"Well done, Kikyo. The crown shall be yours."

Kikyo smiled as she stroked his face, "good, I guess I won't have to hurt my competition then."

"If you must scratch or pull some hair, I want to see it."

She giggled darkly as they kissed passionately before she walked off to her class. With a wicked grin, Naraku stared off down the hall.

"Kagome is sure to be mine now."


	9. Double Dates and Destiny Awaits

Chapter 9

Double Dates and Destiny Awaits

While Kagome and Sango were in their class, Kagome got a brilliant idea. She texted Sango.

Hey, what are you doing after school?

Nm, just hanging w/ Miro

It's date night for Inu and me so, how about a double?

Oooo! never done that b4! Sounds like fun! ^.^

I'm sure Inu won't mind, and he will be able to keep Miroku in check. 

He's been good.

So, I noticed at lunch. What happened between you guys?

He took me home and the moment wuz there soooooo…we kissed!

It wuz AMAZING!

I knew it! That's why he wasn't under the influence of Kikyo's spell anymore!

You're so bad, Sango! LOL

Yeah well, it didn't feel bad. LOL

Kagome giggled and accidentally caught the attention of the teacher.

"Miss. Higurashi, would you like to explain to the rest of the class what's so funny? We all might enjoy a nice joke."

Standing up, Kagome wracked her brain for any good white lies.

"Um… why did the blonde jump off the building?"

Silence.

"Because she was told her maxi pad had wings."

Every one of her classmates started laughing and she slowly sat back down in her seat, thankful the heat was off her. Sango laughed with the rest of them, "you never told me that one before."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "it was a joke Souta told me one day. Who knew it was going to come in handy?"

The teacher quieted down his class and continue with the lesson.

School was finally out and Kagome practically ran to InuYasha's truck where she knew he would already be waiting.

He saw her coming, but didn't expect her to gain momentum instead of slow down.

She propelled herself into his arms and he caught her effortlessly.

"Were you trying to go for a Dirty Dancing move?"

Giggling, Kagome pressed into his body, loving the warmth emanating from him.

"Something like that. Oh! By the way, can we do a double date with Sango and Miroku tonight?"

This really shocked him. Wasn't it just this morning that she said her good feelings towards this relationship was tarnished? Then why did she look at him like a girlfriend adoring her boyfriend? Why want a double date if it didn't feel real for her? Perhaps the winds of change were finally coming.

"I don't see why not. Just remember that Rin and Sesshomaru want us to have dinner tomorrow night."

"No problem, Inu."

She lifted up to hug him around his neck and give him a taste of his own medicine from this morning. Her face was close to his neck and she started kissing a trail from his jaw to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. For InuYasha, she might as well had been putting liquid heat on his skin. Every kiss, every lingering touch of those soft luscious lips was bringing him to the brink.

"K-k-agome."

Stopping, Kagome looked up at his flushed face.

"That was payback for this morning. Don't get someone riled up and not expect it to happen to you. Teasing can be quite cruel, as you now know."

Staring, InuYasha could not believe that his innocent sweet Kagome made a move like that! Before he could say any retort, Kagome hopped into the truck and peeped her head out the window.

"Come on, Inu. You've got to drop me off so I can get dressed up for our date."

InuYasha ran over to the driver's side and started the truck, waiting for Sango and Miroku to jump in the back before heading off to Kagome's.

Sango lived a few houses down, so she grabbed her clothes and got dressed at Kagome's. The outfits the girls chose were fun and spunky.

Sango put on some black tights, matching sparkly sequined shorts, a white graphic tee, and black vest with her combat boots to finish it off. She also decided to go with a sexy smoky eye with pink eye shadow, and red lipstick.

Kagome decided to wear a thin low cut maroon sweater with a black tank top underneath, a pleated slinky black skirt, maroon tights, and black four-inch ankle boots. Her look would not have been complete without some thick cat eye liner, mascara, and light pink shimmery lip gloss.

"What do you think, Sango?"

Turning around (they were getting dressed with their backs to each other) Sango looked at her friend, and her mouth dropped.

"Woah! I have never seen you like this before! If you were a different kind of girl, I would have said it looks like you wanna get laid."

"Sangoooooo! You're going to make me nervous! Maybe I should change…"

"No! Don't! I think he will love it."

"Well what about you, Sango? You look like someone that wants some Miroku groping."

Now it was Sango's turn to blush as both girls laughed.

It was then that the doorbell rang and the girls raced downstairs to greet them, rushing passed Kagome's mom.

"Oh dear! Don't you two look lovely."

She smiled at them, and they bowed to her in respect.

"Thanks, Mom!"

Kagome gave her mom a hug before opening to door.

There stood her and Sango's boyfriends, but they were looking much hotter than usual. InuYasha wore a red button down collared shirt with a couple of buttons undone at the top, a black leather jacket, and some very dark blue jeans that hugged him in all he right places (Kagome started to blush at the thought), and some red and black Vans.

Kagome was drooling, she couldn't feel anything coming out of her mouth, but she had to be! She always knew InuYasha was handsome, and he did little things here and there that seemed pretty sexy, but looking like this it was Kagome who couldn't get her mind out of the gutter.

Sango wasn't fairing much better as her mouth dropped. Miroku had on a graphic tee with purple lettering, his own version of a dressy black vest, and some light blue jeans much like InuYasha's, with some purple and black Vans.

The boys offered their arms and the girls gladly took them as Kagome was lead out to InuYasha's truck, and Sango was maneuvered to a silver Audi she had never seen before. Sango was puzzled when they kept walking over to the car.

"Miroku, whose car is that?"

"Just one of Sesshomaru's; he feels that couples should have their privacy and not ride together…so he gave me this car for tonight."

Blushing, Sango was about to grab the handle when Miroku shooed her away.

"Allow me, my love."

He opened the door for her and she got in, feeling completely disarmed as she worried over what they would talk about since there was no Kagome to chat with. Sango was comfortable around her boyfriend, but ever since the first time they kissed, she had begun getting nervous around him and feeling like an insecure little girl with a huge crush.

"So where are we going?"

Tilting his head towards her as he started driving off, he gave her this little smirk she had begun to find irresistible.

"Bowling and billiards with some food somewhere in between."

Sitting back, Sango followed the flash of city lights as they passed and smiled, he had no idea what he was in for.

Meanwhile, with InuYasha and Kagome, he couldn't stop glancing over at her. He was always aware of how incredibly cute she could be, but in this outfit, she was by far the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"So what were your intentions in dressing like that?"

Kagome pouted as she pulled the bottom of her sweater out to look at it.

"What's wrong with it? I thought it was really cute."

He chuckled, "well it's not cute at all."

Feeling crushed, she looked out the window and hoped he wouldn't see what those harsh words did to her.

He continued, "if you were going for cute then you failed at that, but if you were going for painfully sexy then you nailed it."

Shocked, she jerked her head around, "what?"

Having a hard time hiding the red creeping onto his cheeks, he smirked slightly and slanted a look at her.

"You look ravishing tonight, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you dressed like this to get some kind of rise out of me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, not realizing it gave him a nice view of her now exaggerated cleavage, she tilted her head up and closed her eyes.

"It's a good thing you know me better then."

His smirked turned into a sweet smile.

"You're right, after all you are a good girl that doesn't think of tempting guys to drool over you. It just happens from you being you, Kagome."

Now she had her own redness kissing her cheeks and InuYasha thought she never looked more amazing.

It didn't take long for them to get to the bowling alley and the girls winked at each other when they walked into the large building. Sango practically skipped with her to go get their shoes.

"I wonder if we should tell them about our days at the alley last summer."

Giggling, Kagome grabbed her shoes, "nah, we can let it be a surprise."

The boys caught up and got their shoes before heading to the designated lane for their group. Getting to the lane before their boyfriends, the girls went ahead and chose their bowling balls, Kagome picked a pink ball, and Sango chose a purple ball as they waited for the men.

When the guys finally got there, InuYasha grabbed a red and Miroku found a dark purple . The game was set and it was couple against couple with the girls being first to take a whack at the pins.

Kagome eyed the lane and figured out where the sweet-spot was as she shifted from one leg to the other in her bowling stance. InuYasha watched as if mesmerized by her very short mini skirt as it swayed and flipped slightly during her movements. She made it hard to remain a gentleman and even harder to remember that she wasn't his mate…yet.

Running up, she let the ball go and it flew at break neck speed to the pins, crashing into them like a cannon ball. Turning around, she didn't even wait to see if they all went down as she smiled and sat next to InuYasha. It was, of course a strike.

InuYasha stared with his mouth open.

"How did you do that?"

Taking a sip of some lemonade he bought for her, she innocently looked up at him.

"Sango, Rin, and I use to come here all the time, in the summer, and play. It was just something to get us out of the house, but we ended up getting really good at it."

Sango was up and did almost the same thing, except she put a spin on it, causing the pins to flip and spin wildly once hit.

"Well isn't that something, it seems I too got a strike."

As she sat down, Miroku stared at her in shock.

"Is there any game you aren't good at?"

Looking up, Sango tapped her chin, "haven't found one yet, but I'm sure one day I'll find something I can't play well."

Frowning, Miroku held his head in his hands.

"And here I thought I could show off my skills to you and impress you."

Looking down, Sango gently placed her hand on his hand that was resting on the bench between them.

"You impress me all the time, like when you are actually able to control your hand and not grope me, when you do little things like open the door for me and scoot a chair out for me. I've always been into sports so I've always been the tough girl for everyone…including myself, but you were able to break through my tough exterior with your kind words and tenderness. The fact that I feel so fragile and feminine around you is very impressive."

Miroku couldn't stop smiling, "with me, you will always be treated as a delicate flower. You deserve no less."

While the two love birds were having their moment, InuYasha was trying to figure out _how_ to bowl. Putting his fingers in the ball, he tried to do the whole run and throw, but his claws got stuck in the holes. Walking back, he yanked them out and barely put his fingers in so they would easily come out. Trying to put very little strength in his throw, he let it go and watched it bounce down the lane and only hit three pins on the side. He walked back over to Kagome and sat quietly, too embarrassed to admit that he never bowled before in his life, hence why they never went bowling for a date before.

Kagome nudged him with her shoulder, and he smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

She lifted her hand and made the gesture like she was holding something small.

"Maybe a little bit."

He rubbed his hand over his forehead and chuckeld.

"Man, I sucked hardcore at it."

Leaning up, Kagome kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I can help you."

"I feel real manly now."

The game didn't last long, but Sango and Miroku won by three points. InuYasha followed Kagome's lead on bowling, and slowly got better and better until he was bowling just as good as Miroku, but it was too little too late.

InuYasha would have taken the defeat hard, but Kagome was playfully making light of the game and he found it difficult to be a poor sport.

As they were walking out of the building, Kagome's stomach growled. Everyone stopped walking and looked at her, and she glanced up sheepishly at them.

"Oops."

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"I think it would be a good time to find somewhere to eat."

After food and billiards, the couples said good night and went their separate ways. Sango and Miroku had a quiet ride to her house and just sat there for what seems like hours, but was really only a few minutes.

"Sango?"

She jerked her head towards him, "yes?"

Reaching for her hand, he held it gently in his own and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I know this is our senior year, and we just started dating this year, but I don't want a life without you. You probably have a college in mind and that's great! I want you to pursue your dreams, and I want to be there with you."

"M-Miroku! What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to be your man for the rest of our lives. I'm not going to propose anytime soon, but I know that there is no other girl for me."

Staring at him, she had no idea that tears were flowing down her face or even that Miroku moved to wipe them away.

This was all too much for her to think about and everything he said needed time to consider.

"I-I need to go…I'm sorry."

Rushing out of the car and into the house, she ran upstairs and shut the door to her room. Right there on her bedside table was a ridiculously goofy selfie picture of her and Miroku, and Sango couldn't help but smile as she noticed the sparkle in his and her own eyes. Life with him would actually be wonderful and Sango collapsed on the bed, feeling so much regret with how she left things with him.

Then she wanted to smack her head as she remembered her cell phone.

Hey Miro. I'm srry about 2nite. It wasn't a no. I just need to think. Ttyl

Wiping his eyes, Miroku looked at his phone and perked up.

I unloaded a bombshell on u. So take all the time you need.

I'm happy ur considering it. Goodnight sweet Sango.

Goodnight

Miroku drove to his house, walked in, and kept going until he was safely in his room. Looking at the bed, he smiled as a picture he printed from his phone of him and Sango caught his eye on the bedside table. He really hoped she felt the same.

InuYasha and Kagome weren't faring much better as they parked outside the steps of the shrine. Leaning over, Kagome kissed his cheek.

"Well, goodnight, InuYasha."

Moving to get out of the truck, Kagome was stopped by a clawed hand on her wrist.

"Wait."

Sitting back down, Kagome looked expectantly at him.

"What is it, InuYasha?"

He tried his best to properly articulate what he was wanting to tell her.

"These past four months have been the best time I've ever had in my life, and I'm going to miss you, no I'm going to miss _us_ when school is over."

Giving him a small smile, she looked into those golden eyes she had become so accustomed to, and saw the utter vulnerability. Though he wasn't quite saying it, Kagome knew what he meant.

"Maybe we won't have to part after graduation."

Shock and awe was plastered on his handsome face as Kagome leaned over to give him one more kiss on is cheek, lingering a bit before backing away.

"Goodnight, InuYasha. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she got out of the truck and made her way up the stairs, her smile never left.

InuYasha stared after her and cracked a smirk.

"Wow, four months with me and she can read me better than my brother ever could. I hear you loud and clear, Kagome. Blackmail or not, you want to be with me, don't you? Our lives will be anything but boring, mark my words on that."

He made sure to stay just long enough to see her make it up the stairs, before driving off.


	10. Planned Misfortunes

Chapter 10

Planned Misfortunes

The next day, InuYasha could not wait to see Kagome as he raced over to her house. She must have been just as excited, because there she was in all her cuteness, waiting at the foot of the stairs.

Getting in the truck, she curled her arms around InuYasha's and sighed in contentment.

"Good morning, Inu."

"Morning, Kagome."

They made their way to school, unaware of the day that awaited them.

At school, everything seemed to be quite normal with the gang, until lunch.

Kagome and InuYasha snuggled up as did Sango and Miroku, but one moment they were all laughing and having a good time, the next was silence as Kikyo approached their table.

"Hello there. I just wanted to let you two know that I plan to make this race for queen a very interesting one, so if either one of you would like to bow out now and save yourself the humiliation then I would recommend you do that."

Walking off, she left everyone very confused. Sango crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Who does she think she is?! New this year and already she has the gall to threaten us like that?! Well, she's not the only one that can make this an interesting race. Plus, she can't pull her drone thing on Miroku anymore."

Said pervert leaned into Sango neck, "what can I say, once I had a taste of your divine lips no other girl will ever compare."

Sango turned three shades darker, and Kagome smiled at them.

"You two really do make a cute couple…when Miroku behaves."

The girls shared a laugh as InuYasha couldn't get that wretched girl out of his head.

"I need to leave for a sec."

He got up and was ready to walk out, but Kagome caught his hand.

"Is everything alright?"

Giving is signature smirk, he leaned down slightly and kissed her hand.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

Smiling, she let him leave and continued chatting with Sango on the best way to get at Kikyo.

Lunch was over and InuYasha never returned. Kagome looked for him, but no puppy dog ears, no silver hair, not even a glimpse of his handsome face anywhere.

Having no choice, Kagome made her way to the next class, anxious for the day to end so she could reassure herself that he was fine.

The last three class went by so slow, but it was finally time to leave and Kagome flew out of the double doors to the school only to see InuYasha's truck was gone. Standing there, she pulled out her phone and text him to find out where he was at. No answer.

She finally decided to call him, but it went to voicemail.

"Kagome?"

Turning around, she saw Sango and Miroku coming up to her.

"Sango! I don't know what's going on, but InuYasha's already left, he won't answer my text or my call. I'm so worried about him!"

Not liking how upset Kagome was getting, Miroku got his phone out and called.

"Hey man, where are you?"

Miroku nodded his head to whatever InuYasha was saying.

"Yeah, that's fine, but you about gave your girlfriend a heart attack."

He listened and you could see a vein working in his temple.

"What else did you expect her to do?! You just leave without letting anyone know and we're just supposed to know what's up?! This isn't like you, man."

Hanging up, Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head.

"He says he's at someone's house trying to study so don't try to call him."

Kagome gave a strained smile, "okay then. That's better than the psycho things my imagination was coming up with."

Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"You want up to give you a ride?"

Shaking her head, she appreciated the gesture, but a walk would be nice.

"Thank you, but I'll walk and try to calm down."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will."

With that, Sango and Miroku got into the silver Audi, and Kagome started her long trek home.

As she was walking, she kept feeling eyes on her, but looking around there seemed to be no one paying her much attention.

"Hello, Kagome."

She practically jumped out of her skin.

"You scared me! Wait…Naraku?"

Naraku put on his best smile for her.

"I saw you walking alone and thought you might like the company."

She cocked her head to the side and looked confused.

"But you don't even know me."

His smile turned into a playful grin, "do you have to know the old lady you help cross the street?"

Kagome shook her head, and Naraku kept going.

"Okay, so why do I need to know you to make sure you get home safe?"

Logical, but still a little strange.

"Okay then, if you want to."

Walking together, Kagome wondered if they should talk or stay silent. He was known as a bad boy and she kept her guard up just in case.

"So, I noticed that you haven't been attending any of the meeting for well, any of the clubs you are in."

" _Were_ in."

"Were?"

"I got dropped after I missed the third consecutive meeting in every club."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I'm really enjoying spending time with my friends and InuYasha, and it's time I would have never had and experience if I was still so devoted to the clubs. I realized that it's okay to not be perfect all the time."

"But, Kagome don't you know?"

He stopped them and gazed into her eyes.

"You are perfect."

Before she could fully grasp the situation, Naraku started to lean down, and almost touched his lips to hers, until Kagome's thoughts caught up to what was happening.

She shoved at his chest.

"Stop!"

He halted and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm saving myself for whomever I marry, including my first kiss."

Standing straight up, he chuckled.

"You're even better than I thought. So, warm and lively, also so sweet and innocent. It is truly an enjoyable combination to witness."

Starting to walk again, Kagome picked up the pace to get home faster and said a quick thank you and goodnight before leaving up the stairs.

Naraku watched as her skirt flitted up slightly at each step and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning as her perfectly round bottom was practically visible to him. She would be his, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Once he left, Kagome called Rin so she and Sesshomaru could pick her up. Saying her 'I love you's and goodnight's, she made her way down the shrine steps and got in, happy to see Rin.

"Oh Rin! I feel so foolish, but I need to see InuYasha. Do you think he'll be upset about me coming over uninvited?"

Rin turned around in the passenger seat and gave her a big smile.

"I'm sure, if he was home, he would find it to be a great surprise. I see you have suitcases."

Kagome blushed, "well, I thought maybe I could stay with you guys for a little while."

"Of course, you can!"

Sesshomaru piped in, "Rin, it is my house so I should answer those questions. Though I do love how enthusiastic you are about staying there once we're mated."

Turning into the driveway, he turned around.

"You can stay as long as you like."

Grateful, Kagome got her stuff out and set up in the big guest room from before. The truth is, she wanted to tell InuYasha about what happened with Naraku, but even thinking about it caused knots in her stomach.

What if InuYasha got the impression that she was flirting, or asking for Naraku to try something by her body language? Falling back on the bed, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to get a nap in before dinner.

Being jostled awake, Kagome opened her eyes to Rin's bright smile.

"Wake up, Kagome. Sesshy has made some chili to eat and it is super yum yum!"

Laughing, Kagome got up and made her way to the dining room, disappointed to see InuYasha's spot empty.

"Has he come home yet?"

The couple shook their heads and Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"InuYasha has apparently hit his rebellious stage, I don't know what else it could be. He hasn't called and when I call, it goes to voice mail. I'm sorry for his negligence. I promise you, he was not brought up this way."

Kagome nodded her head, "it's okay. He'll call when he wants to talk, right?"

Rin had to add her two cents, "well, he'll have sume esplaining tu du!"

Kagome laughed, completely getting her 'I Love Lucy' reference, while Sesshomaru just stared.

"Is there something wrong with your tongue, Rin?"

That just got both girl giggling up a storm. Once they calmed down, everyone said grace and ate up. It was very tasty, but InuYasha was all Kagome could think about.

When dinner was done, Sesshomaru shooed the girls out so he could clean up, and Rin sighed in satisfaction.

Kagome nudged her, "he cooks _and_ cleans the kitchen?"

"Yep, he's perfect."

Fiddling with her fingers, that reminded her of the walk home.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Something happened, or almost happened today that I need to talk about."

The sound in her voice told her friend something was up. Sitting the down on the couch, she urged her to continue.

"Well, you see, InuYasha left before school was out so I decided to walk home, and while I was walking…Naraku showed up."

Rin gasped, "are you okay?! He didn't hurt you, did he?!"

"No! No! It was more what he said and then what he tried to do."

"Go on."

"Okay, so he showed up and offered to walk with me so it would be safer. He started talking to me and somewhere in there he called me perfect and felt the mood was right to try and kiss me."

"That bastard! He knows you have a boyfriend!"

"Yes he does, anyway he got very close to doing it when I realized what he was planning and was able to stop him before our lips touched. He seemed okay with my explanation of why, but I keep getting this feeling like he doesn't take rejection well. What if he tries to do something now? If he wants me, then what will stop him from taking me?"

Tears began flowing freely down her face.

"I mean, he was nice, but I could sense a deeper and darker part of him that wanted to emerge. Like I saw just the tip of the iceberg, but there is way more under the water and it's riddled with sharp jagged edges."

"I think your instincts may be right about that. He is not a misunderstood bad boy, he is the epidemy of bad. Heck, I'd even say evil with the way he works. Be on guard, Kagome. You've caught his eye and there's no telling what he might do. From now on, don't go anywhere by yourself, okay?"

Nodding her head, Kagome brought her knees up to her chest.

"I just wish InuYasha was here. I had no idea how comforting and safe his arms were to me until now, when he is nowhere to be seen."

Rin couldn't hide her smile, "you got it bad, huh?"

Kagome grabbed her face, "is it that obvious?!"

Nodding vigorously, Rin had a great idea.

"Oh Kagome! If you and InuYasha mated, then we would really be sisters! It would be amazing!"

If she admitted it to herself, Kagome wanted that same future, but she squelched that thought right away. First things first, talk to InuYasha.

Yawning, Kagome said her goodnights to the couple and went to bed in the guest room.


	11. Mistakes and Heartbreaks

Chapter 11

Mistakes and Heartbreaks

Kagome awoke the next morning and noticed her phone blinking. Unlocking it, she saw a message from InuYasha.

Hey. Meet me beside the school. At the place it all started.

She was so excited that he finally communicated with her.

Okay, babe! I'll meet you there. 

Skipping downstairs after getting dressed, she ate a quick breakfast and learned that InuYasha didn't come home at all that night.

Kagome smiled anyway, "it's okay, because he texted me this morning. Everything seems to be fine."

Rin and Sesshomaru shrugged, blaming his behavior on hormonal hanyou tendencies. Grabbing Kagome's hand, Rin asked if Kagome would like a ride to school. Smiling, Kagome nodded her head, but was confused when no one walked to one of the many cars they owned.

"Where are you guys going?"

Rin waved her over and grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's fluff draped over his shoulder and trailing on the ground behind him.

"Come on, Kagome! We're gonna be late!"

Running up, Kagome also grabbed a hold of it, and off they went, faster than any car Kagome had ever been in. Within ten minutes, they were at the school.

Kagome said her thanks and tried not to wobble on her feet as the ground felt funny beneath her feet after that. Looking around, she spotted silver hair on the side of the building and ran as fast as she could over there.

Arriving, she saw her InuYasha and ran into his arms.

"Oh Inu! I missed you so much! I know it's silly, but I finally understand how much you mean to me."

"Kagome."

His voice sounded cold, and that's when she noticed his strong comforting arms weren't around her. Lifting her head, she looked into his eyes and a cold stare was received. Stepping away, Kagome wanted to shrink away from his frigid expression.

"Is there something wrong?"

InuYasha regarded her with complete disdain.

"There is. I don't want to be with you anymore."

Crack. That's what Kagome felt inside, she could even hear it like a piece of glass breaking in half.

"W-what are you saying?"

This time he added a snarl for good measure.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?! It's over! I want nothing more to do with you."

He started to walk away, but Kagome caught his wrist. Her vision was so blurred by the tears and her voice was starting to break, but she had to know why.

"What happened? What did I do that caused you to hate me so much? I thought we had something…real."

Yanking his arm out of her hands, he looked at his arm in disgust and then pierced her with that glare.

"You want to know what's real? The fact that you are a real pain in my ass! Get a grip! It was fun, but it's over! Everything you do and say irritates me like hell, so stop talking, stop crying, and if you could stop breathing that would be even better! I'm leaving and _don't_ try to grab me again, if you do then you'll be the first girl I ever hit."

He stomped away, but he might as well had been stomping on the shattered pieces of her heart. She dropped to the ground and all sounds seemed to be on mute as she curled up in a fetal position and let the tears fall. This pain had no comparison and she held her arms around herself, as if that would keep the rest of her from falling apart.

All his sweet words, his kind touches, the affection that shown in his eyes, the memories wouldn't stop flooding her mind and she tightened even further into herself. Those moments were now lost in time and she would never have them back; she would never have _him_ back.

The bell rang for first period and Sango looked around.

"Miro, where's Kagome?"

That's when Miroku saw InuYasha.

"Hey! InuYasha! Have you seen Kagome?!"

The hanyou sneered at the mention of her name and walked into the school.

Both Sango and Miroku were taken back by such a harsh look.

"Miroku, I think we need to go find her."

He agreed and they started searching for her through the throngs of people.

Through her agonized mind, she barely registered someone picking her up. There were voices, but she was still lost; lost in her memories, lost in her pain.

"Sango! I have her!"

Running over, Sango wanted to weep as Kagome seemed practically comatose and so stiff in Miroku's arms.

"Miro, I think we need to take her home."

"Yes. She doesn't need to be here like this."

On the drive to Kagome's house, Sango cradled her head in her lap.

"Please be okay, Kagome. I don't know what happened, but please get better."

(Three Weeks Later)

Sitting up in bed, Kagome listened to the car that pulled up and knew her friends had come to visit. She was doing better, but three weeks ago she wouldn't eat anything or drink anything, and they ended up rushing her to the hospital. Turns out that not eating or drinking caused severe dehydration, so the doctor gave her a feeding tube for a week, and one week at home to recover.

Perhaps a broken heart really can kill you, if your parent doesn't figure out that you need a doctor.

Back to the present, Kagome smiled weakly at Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku.

"Hey guys. How was school?"

Sango waved her hand, "boring as usual, and I got your missing assignments from today."

"Thanks."

Rin looked on with concern at her dear friend.

"Kagome, when are you coming back?"

Smiling, Kagome put her hair up in a ponytail.

"I should get to go back tomorrow."

"GREAT!"

Everyone voiced it at the same time, and Kagome giggled.

"I guess you do miss me there."

They talked for about an hour and Kagome thanked them for coming by every day to check on her. When they left, Kagome snuggled into her blanket and closed her eyes to get some sleep before school the next day.

At school the next morning, Kagome got out of the car, a little shaky still, but thankful to see the brick building after almost a month without it.

Walking up, she noticed people staring and whispering. Anytime someone missed a huge chunk of school, rumors would spread…it was a given. However, Kagome did not care for it.

Holding her head up high, she decided to just head to class and start on some work. As she got to her hall, she stopped dead in her tracks as the scene before her almost made her physically ill.

There, against the window was her InuYasha with none other than Kikyo. She was talking to him secretly and Kagome decided that she was done being the nice girl. Walking straight up to them, she ignored the annoyed expression on InuYasha's face and paid full attention to Kikyo.

"I see what you're playing at. Steal my guy and put me off my game so the stupid crown is yours. I didn't even want it! But you know what, I do now. I want it because you want it soooo bad, and when I beat you it will be the sweetest victory I could ever taste. It would be well worth it to knock you off your bloated egotistical high horse! Bitches get stitches not crowns, and you'll be due a few stitches when I'm through."

Kagome walked off without giving her a chance to retaliate and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. It was unlike any smile to ever grace her lips before, in fact it was quite reminiscent of InuYasha's smug smirk he used to give her sometimes.

In each class, Kagome solicited for the queen votes, becoming the ultimate social butterfly. She even included a bit of flirtatiousness. Did she like being that person, no, but she loved seeing the girl that took away the best thing to ever happen to her, cry and throw a tantrum as she kicks her sorry ass.

By the time it was lunch, Kagome was walking to the lunchroom and had three guys from her last class following after, each one carrying something for her.

Getting to her table, the boys set her things down and she lightly grazed their chins with her index finger.

"Thank you all so much for carrying my things. Just remember who you're voting for, okay?"

They nodded like braindead idiots before making their way to the lunch line. Sitting down, she felt eyes on her and glance up to see Sango and Miroku staring with their mouths dropped.

"What?"

Sango was the first to speak, "what happened to, not wanting to be Prom Queen?"

Kagome grabbed her lunch out of her bag and started eating.

"That was before I found out that InuYasha left me to be with that whore. She wants that crown so bad. She took something special from me, so I'm going to take something special from her."

Miroku couldn't keep silent, "you know, I think InuYasha rubbed off on you."

"Well, you know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. He practically told me he wanted me dead with his whole, 'I wish you would stop breathing' thing. Maybe by causing her pain, I'll cause him pain too."

There were practically flames coming off her, and Miroku hid behind Sango.

"Remind me not to do anything to piss her off."

Sango whispered to him, "Ditto."

When lunch was over and everyone was crowding around the exit, Kagome saw InuYasha and Kikyo, and chose to shove right in between them, making sure to rub herself on InuYasha in the process. He scrunched his face in disgust, but glancing down, she could see an obvious reaction. Well that was different.

Looking back up at his cold eyes, she smirked her very hanyou-like smirk and winked at him, which seemed to have caught him off guard.

As she walked out, he saw every boy around him eyeballing her curves and feigned disinterest, but couldn't hide the small twitch under his eye.

By the end of that school day, Kagome was guaranteed a vote from every boy she had spoken with.

Coming home, she made sure to get enough food and rest, it was going to be a long week.


	12. A Picture Speaks Volumes

Chapter 12

A Picture Speaks Volumes

Kagome stayed in the car a little longer than usual as she prepared herself to be the prom candidate Kagome. It was so exhausting, but rewarding with Kikyo's face all scrunched up and angry. It was already Friday and the last day for anyone to place their votes. Taking a deep breath, Kagome stepped out and started her graceful strut to the school building.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at her, she waved and thought it would appease them. However, the look on their faces was shock, pure and utter shock. Feeling rather confused, she walked into the school to see her worst nightmare unfolding.

Plastered, hung, wrapped, and folded into every nook and cranny of the school was _the_ photo. The photo InuYasha had blackmailed her with, the photo that had the potential to change her entire life and ruin her reputation. There it was staring her in the face, her full bra clad breasts hanging out with InuYasha on top of her and wedged in between them. It really did look like a very lude photo.

Cackling, there was cackling down the hall. Kagome followed it to Kikyo and InuYasha. Without hesitation, she strode up to them and slapped him so hard across the face that he'd swear she had some Miko powers.

"How could you?! Of all the underhanded and cruel things you could have done, you chose to do this! The one thing you said you wouldn't do if I agreed to do what you wanted. I hate you, InuYasha."

For some reason, it stung for him to hear that.

Kagome turned her attention to Kikyo and slapped her just as hard.

"Go to Hell, you cold-hearted bitch. I'm sure you would like it there."

Kagome was about to walk off when Naraku came up beside her.

"Glad to see you're doing better."

She walked away, not wanting them to see her cry as she ripped the pictures off the walls, lockers, and doors. To her astonishment, Naraku started helping her.

When Sango and Miroku came in, they were mortified for her and helped her get all the pictures.

Once they were all done, Kagome walked back over to Kikyo and InuYasha.

"One more thing, Inu."

He cocked his brow and she looked at his necklace.

Taking a long deep breath, she readied herself.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!"

CRASH! Over, and over again, he was slammed further into the now cracked and broken tile floor.

Crouching down in front of him, she got really close to his ear.

"You tore my heart out and stepped on the pieces, prepare for Hell on earth, dog boy."

Walking off, she wished she felt satisfaction in what she did, but all she did was give in to her whims of teenage angsts.

She walked into the class and all the boys whistled, hooted and hollered at her. Sitting in her desk, she smiled and rolled her eyes at them. It was much the same reaction in all her classes.

As she was getting her stuff together, letting her Kagome fan club know she wanted to carry her own stuff this time, she walked outside to the big oak tree InuYasha took her to one time.

Reaching it, she put her stuff down and ran her hand lightly over it, knowing that it carried the memory of them being here before.

"If only we could go back and fix whatever messed up."

"We can't."

She gasped as she heard someone up in the tree. Lifting her head, she saw two red eyes staring at her. He jumped down and pinned her again the oak.

It was InuYasha!

"Let me go. You have no right to ever touch me again."

He growled low and deep, "that stupid half-breed allowed himself to be bewitched by that cold she-devil. Don't lump me in with him. I would have never broken your heart."

Gazing into his eyes, she could see that he wasn't his usual self.

"What do you mean?"

He pressed his body firmly against hers and she gasped again. She could feel what being this close to her did to him.

"I'm his demon half so that stupid spell can't subdue me. I told him to mate with you, months ago, but he wouldn't do it because he didn't think you felt that way about us yet."

Kagome did her best to listen as he ran his clawed hands up her leg and lifted it up around his waist. Why was she letting him do this to her?

"So, InuYasha…ooo…still wanted to be with me?"

"I still want you so bad, can't you feel it, princess?"

He rubbed himself against her and elicited a moan. She was thankful they were on the backside of the tree so no one would see them.

"So, if I kiss you, would it break the spell."

Demon InuYasha started kissing on her neck and shot pleasure in her like lightning bolts coursing through her veins.

"It will only work if I'm in half-breed form, but I guarantee you it will work. You are my mate."

Demon InuYasha or not, Kagome couldn't handle it and pushed herself away from the tree, lunging herself into his arms. She let herself cry out all her frustrations and felt him start rubbing her back gently, soothingly.

"I'd kill the hanyou myself, for hurting you, but if I did then I'd be killing myself."

"We don't want that."

Pulling her face away from his shoulder, she probed his red depths and saw him leaning down, wanting a kiss.

As much as she wanted to, she really wanted her first kiss to be for hanyou InuYasha.

She ducked her head down and he got the message.

"You want the half-breed to be the one, huh?"

Nodding her head, she lifted her head and gave him pleading eyes.

"Tell me the truth, has he done anything with Kikyo?"

Giving her a toothy grin, he grabbed her chin softly.

"Don't worry, it's all for show. Kikyo and Naraku are hot and heavy, It was just a way to hurt you, and for Naraku to have you to himself. He talks around me when Kikyo isn't there and he wants you. I want to rip his head off for the foul things he's said he wants to do to you."

"Okay, gross. Anyway, why do you act disgusted with me?"

"Her command was for me to break up with you and that I was repulsed by you."

"Inu, how am I going to get close enough to you?"

"Just come up and plant one on me! Trust me, it will work, because I do action, but the hanyou has a problem with delayed responses."

"Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the picture?"

He shook his head, "the bitch asked me how you and I got together in the first place, so then she knew the story and told me to get the picture for her. I hated doing it."

In the distance, they could hear the lunch bell go off and knew they had to part ways.

Demon InuYasha held her close, "remember, no matter what that stupid half-breed says or does, you are mine and no one else is allowed to touch you."

Kagome felt her knees give way at his possessive words.

"Why do you have to go back to her?"

"It was her instructions to the 'drone', 'go have your fun but be at my side before class.' Go have your fun meant I could come out, because little InuYasha hasn't been taken his pills regularly for this whole month. So, when he is sent off to do what he wants, I take over; he _can't_ because of the spell."

Kagome stared into his red demon eyes.

"If the spell isn't broken then the InuYasha I know and love will never come back?"

Caressing the side of her cheek, he grinned.

"Did you just say that you loved me?"

Placing her hands on his chest, she backed away a little to get her thoughts together.

"Answer the question, please."

Sighing in irritation, demon InuYasha reluctantly let her go.

"Yes, he will come back, but are you sure you want him back? I mean, he's the one that chose such a cowardly way to be with you, instead of chasing you like I would have done."

Crossing her arms, she eyed him wearily.

"What else would you have done?"

Leaning in and backing her against the tree, he grabbed her hips and slammed her into him, whispering in her ear.

"I would have taken what's mine."

Ashamed of how turned on she was, she shoved him away hard.

"That's why I want my InuYasha back. The thought of taking me before I was ready would have made him ill."

The second bell rang and Kagome could see his eyes flashing between red and gold. She thought, maybe this would be her chance to kiss him and break the spell, but as she leaned in to touch his lips, he shoved her away forcibly and she hit the tree hard enough to see white for a second.

"I-InuYasha."

The pain in her voice caused him to feel bad for a moment before he walked back up to the school, leaving a distressed Kagome behind.

Sango and Miroku looked everywhere in the school for Kagome, but she didn't seem to be in the building. Miroku thought about and snapped his fingers.

"The old oak tree! Her and InuYasha were over there one time, maybe she went there by herself."

"Great idea, Miro!"

Running to the tree they saw Kagome's unconscious body lying on the other side. Sango checked her over and felt a bump on the back of her head.

"I think she's been knocked out, but she should be fine."

Turning around and looking all over, she tried to find the person who did such a terrible thing, but no one else was around.

"Who do you think did this, Miro?"

"I have a good idea, after all InuYasha is no longer the same person he used to be. And the way he looked at her was true disgust and disdain…I wouldn't put it past robot InuYasha to hurt her like this."

"Why didn't she sit him?"

"My guess, it all happened so fast that she didn't have time to react."

Kagome started to come to and grabbed her head, "errr. Where's InuYasha?"

"I knew it! Detective Miroku at your service."

Whacking him in the back of the head, Sango gave him a warning glare.

"Now, what happened, Kagome?"

Sitting up, Kagome waited for the dizziness to subside.

"InuYasha was here, but is wasn't my InuYasha or the drone. It was his demon side, and he wanted me to know that he still wanted me. InuYasha is under Kikyo's spell and will never be the hanyou we know, until it's broken."

Giving Kagome a very serious look, Sango grabbed her hands.

"Tell me the truth, was InuYasha the one that hurt you?"

Putting her head down, Kagome hated telling her.

"It was, but after he turned back and was under the spell again. I was going to kiss him, and he shoved me back really hard, but there was a moment where he had a glimmer of guilt."

Standing up, Kagome leaned against the tree as she waited for the vertigo to die down.

"We have to come up with a plan to get InuYasha away from Kikyo long enough for me to kiss him."

Kikyo didn't seem to care if she was forcing others to listen to her or not as she rattled on and on about the way she was going to win Prom Queen. Naraku smiled but you could tell he wasn't listening as his eyes glazed over.

Outward appearance, InuYasha was avidly nodding and listening, but inwardly he was seething.

' _How could this happen?! A whole month of this crap and I couldn't even stop myself from hurting Kagome!'_

' _Now you know how I felt, half-breed.'_

' _Yeah, except that you get to play while the bitch is away. I'm still trapped!'_

' _If I had it my way, you would never come back and I would take complete control. I could make her so happy.'_

' _Right, except that I was there the whole time you were with her, and I heard her say she wanted me back, not you! I bet that really stuck in your craw, demon!'_

' _Whatever, I think she's going to try and get you back. At least with you back, I have a better chance of staying out.'_

' _I got a question for you, once Kagome and I are mates will you exist at all anymore?'_

InuYasha was answered by silence and knew the truth. If Kagome and him finally mated, then his demon side would be quiet once again. Now more than ever he wanted to be with Kagome again. All those hurtful words he said to her a month ago didn't just break her heart, it broke his too, and he would give anything to take it all back.

Even worse than that, he gave Kikyo the picture and she used it to humiliate his precious Kagome. All trust should have been broken, and those sits…painful but so deserving. If only the sits could have snapped him out of this spell.

Kikyo smiled at him as she held onto Naraku. InuYasha really wanted to tear into him. He could smell the arousal coming from that bastard when Kagome was around. It doesn't take a genius to figure out this is really Naraku's plan to get Kagome. Kikyo is just a pawn in his game.

The bastard interrupted Kikyo, "so, Kikyo, it would appear that your plan with the picture backfired."

"I don't know how! It should have made everyone think she's a slut and not worthy of the crown!"

"I must say, she looked very sexy in that photo, and that bra was a surprising shade of red for such a good girl."

Kikyo elbowed him, "don't talk about her like that! She's trash, not a supermodel!"

Naraku cooed her, "calm down, Kikyo. She's pretty, but she's not you so don't worry."

InuYasha knew that was a lie.


	13. Prom Night

Chapter 13

Prom Night

Spinning in the mirror, Sango loved the dress her and Kagome found. Strapless pink and black plaid with a flare out knee length skirt and a cute black bow around the waist. A black cross with pink studded choker, and black teardrop earrings, oh, and let's not forget her killer black ankle boots.

Kagome helped her do an up-do with tendrils of curls on each side of her face. She also helped her do a dark smoky eye and pulled off a seductive and mysterious vibe.

Kagome went with a different look, as she put on her come hither dress sure to at least get InuYasha's attention.

It was a white empire waist with a see-through chemise overlay with glitter sparkling in the light. Her bosoms were pushed up and about to pop right out of it, but the neckline was tight enough to keep them in. Her sleeves were cap with iridescent Swarovski crystals dangling off them. It was ankle length so Kagome wore some simple sparkly flats.

Her hair was left down, but curled at the ends to give a, natural waves look. Sango did her makeup as fresh and beautiful with light eyeliner, shimmery neutral color eyeshadow, and a light sheer pink lip gloss. However, the look would not be complete without the shimmer blush on her cheeks, crystal earrings and choker with a vintage cameo.

"What do you think?"

Looking her up and down, Sango gave her thumbs up.

"Even under the spell, InuYasha would have a hard time keeping his eyes off you."

"I hope you're right."

With that, the girls walked down stairs and there was a collective gasp. Kagome's mom ran over with her camera and took a picture of them.

"You girls look absolutely gorgeous! Now make sure you are home before midnight, and Kagome, I hope you and InuYasha can make up. He's such a nice boy."

Smiling, Kagome hugged her mom, "I'm gonna try. Don't wait up, okay? If all goes well then I'll be at InuYasha and Sesshomaru's with Rin tonight."

"I know things will work out, just have faith, dear."

With that, the girls walked out of the house and down the shrine steps to the limousine Miroku rented for the occasion. Said pervert stared as if Heaven's gates had opened as Sango walked down to him. An angel, he was in love with an angel.

"Hey Miro, you look nice."

"Huwoo taaa."

Sango took her index finger and tapped his chin, closing his mouth.

"Let's go to Sesshomaru's."

Meanwhile, at Sesshomaru's house, Rin came down stairs and smiled brightly at her Sesshy.

Wearing a black sequined strapless mermaid gown, Rin pulled her hair pinned to one side and curled over her shoulder. Black high heels and white elbow length gloves finished off the look. Simple mascara and eyeliner for makeup, not much since she didn't really need it.

"How do I look, Sesshy?"

Walking up to her, he held her waist and looked deeply into her russet orbs.

"Breathtaking, my dear."

Getting lost in their moment, they almost missed InuYasha walking down. Dressed in a black suit with red silk shirt, he looked very sexy to any woman, except for Rin who could only see him as a complete idiot brother.

"Going somewhere, InuYasha?"

He ignored them as he always did, in fact the only times he showed any sign of life at all was when he was with Kikyo.

The doorbell rang and Rin opened it to see Miroku with his usual smile.

"Your chariot awaits."

Sesshomaru came up behind Rin, "my lady only goes where I go, and tonight that is to Prom."

Miroku moved aside and let them through as InuYasha stood in the hallway. He could see down to the limo and saw a glimpse of Kagome dressed all in white and could feel his heart jump, but on the outside, he looked rather bored as he waited for Kikyo.

Kagome saw him and smiled, he would be hers again. Making her way out of the limo, she was stopped by Sango's hand.

"Kagome, not now…she's here. We'll have our chance later."

Kikyo walked up to the house and grabbed InuYasha's arm as she made her way to the other limo a block away.

Watching them, Kagome couldn't stop the frown on her face. Everything in her hoped the plan would work.

The dance was like any other school dance, but when Rin, Sango, and Kagome entered, practically every boy in the room drooled.

Sesshomaru placed a possessive arm around Rin and now it was time for the girls in the room to ogle as he was a prime male specimen that would be any girl's eye candy.

Walking to a table, they waited for InuYasha, Kikyo, and Naraku to come in.

Finally, the moment they were all waiting for as Kikyo came in wearing an awful teal colored slut gown that only went down past her upper thighs and stiletto heels.

Nodding to each other, Sango nudged Miroku.

"You are such an ass! How could you, Miroku?!"

"Sango! It wasn't like that! It was just the one time, I promise!"

She hurled around to face him, "one time?! Well, it was one time too many! We're through, and I never want to see you again!"

Sango raced off, right in between Kikyo and InuYasha, and Miroku ran through them as well, bumping into Kikyo and stopping dead in his tracks.

"Miss, would you care to take a walk with me?"

Kikyo looked confused, until she realized maybe a broken heart is considered one without true love in it. Either way, she obliged and took a walk with Miroku down the halls.

This left InuYasha alone and still under the spell, so no demon came out. Walking up to him, Kagome tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"A dance."

"Keh, why would I dance with you?"

Standing in front of him, she made sure he could look at her.

"Because you owe me for the terrible way you treated me, and if you don't then I'll say the word."

Even spellbound, the fear of being 'sat' to death was enough for him to give in. Walking onto the dance floor, he put his arms around her and ignored the internal thrill of having her in his arms again.

Kagome held him close and relished the feeling of his warmth all around her.

"Kagome."

He looked down at her and she could see the war within himself raging like a roaring fire. Leaning up, she took her opportunity and pressed her lips to his. He was stiff and rigid for just a moment, and then he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

The kiss deepened and Kagome moaned as tears fell down her face. He stopped to wipe them away and she wiped his own. That's funny, he didn't even feel his own tears.

Resting their foreheads against each other, InuYasha caressed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you or say those mean things to you."

Kagome put her finger against his lips, still crying.

"I know, and it doesn't matter anymore, because you're back. And I'm so in love with you."

InuYasha smiled and it was the most genuine thing he had felt in the past month. Pulling her in, he kissed her and the flame he carried for her inside, ignited into a raging fire hot enough to incinerate everything around them.

He pulled her even closer and pleaded for entrance into her sweet mouth, she eagerly let him in and the rubbing and probing of each other's mouths caused an ecstasy neither one had ever felt before. Suddenly, Kagome got an image of her and Inu rolling around in his covers.

Pulling away, she tried to steady her heartbeat.

"I'm so happy you're you again, but we can't make love on the dance floor."

He chuckled and Kagome almost came undone. She had no idea how much she missed little things like his laugh.

"I didn't mean to get carried away, it's just that I've have been trapped in this body and I've had to endure the conversations and the actions of others, and myself, without being able to object to any of it."

"It's alright, I understand. Let's just get out of here."

Kagome lead them off the dance floor and out into the hall where InuYasha halted her.

"What is it?"

Looking her up and down, he felt heat all over his body.

"Did you dress like this for me?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I thought I could get your attention this way while you were still under the spell."

Walking up to her, he fingered the soft fabric and felt her curves underneath.

"You're the most beautiful and sexy girl I have ever known. Best part about it is that you don't even know that you are."

Pressing herself up against him sensually, she caressed his jaw line down to his neck where she saw an audible gulp.

"Let's just say that I had to learn how to flirt to get votes, so I'm not quite as naïve anymore to the way boys react to me, but I only want to be this way with you."

Growling, he took hold of her, "you're mine and no stupid boy will take you from me."

Lifting up, she reached for his ear.

"That's right, Inu. All yours…once I become your mate."

He settled her back down in front of him, "you mean it, you want to one day be my mate?"

Giggling at him, she slapped him playfully.

"I gave you my first kiss, and who did I say I was going to give that to?"

"Your husband."

She continued to trail her fingers down his chest.

"So, there's your answer."

Just then, Sango and Miroku came around the corner and almost ran into them.

"Sorry guys, we were running from Kikyo and Naraku. Wait! InuYasha?"

"Yeah, Sango?"

"Are you feeling better?"

With a smirk, InuYasha pulled Kagome to his side and splayed his hand over her hip.

"I've never felt better."

Miroku walked over and put an arm around him.

"We missed ya, man."

"You too, dude."

A loud echo halted their bonding.

"Mirokuuuuuu! I'm gonna kill you for tricking me!"

Kikyo rounded the corner and saw the whole gang back together.

"Oh, great. I guess the spell was broken then."

Kagome had enough of this girl. Walking up to her, she reeled her arm back and punched her square in the nose.

Kikyo collapsed on the floor and cradled her face.

"Oh my God! I think you broke my nose!"

"Your nose for my heart. This is a reminder to _never_ get in the middle of me and InuYasha again, capiche?"

She got up and ran off, only to slam into Naraku. He glanced over and sneered in loathing as he saw the way InuYasha cradled Kagome to him.

"You broke it, but I always get what I want…mark my words, this won't be the last you've seen of me."

With that, they both ran off with their tail between their legs (if they had tails). Everyone was taking in the moment when the announcement for Prom King and Queen was being announced. Walking back into the gym, they waited anxiously.

"This years Prom King and Queen are", the principal opened his envelope, "Miroku and Sango Otaku!"

Kagome hoot and hollered for her friends and Sango looked royally confused.

"How did this happen? You had so many guys falling all over you."

"Did you think I was getting them to vote for me?"

Kagome winked and nudged her to the stage.

Sango walked up there with Miroku and smiled at everyone as they got crowned and walked back down the steps to take center stage for their king and queen dance.

Watching on, InuYasha leaned down to whisper to Kagome.

"That was a really great thing you did for them."

Resting further into his warmth, she enjoyed watching her friends being so happy.

"I told ya I didn't want the crown."

Rin was enjoying her own kind of Heaven as Sesshomaru held her close and rocked them slightly to the music.

Later at InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's:

Everyone got out of their dressy attire and dawned some casual P.J's before settling into the living room as they tried to decide on a game to play.

"What about strip poker again?"

Miroku got a nice bop on the head from Sesshomaru for that.

"You really don't ever learn, do you?"

Rin piped up, "I know it may seem silly, but how about truth or dare?"

Sango snorted, "what would be the point? We already know a lot about each other, and I think we all know the guys would pick dare every time."

The boys looked shocked for a second, but realized she was right.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's sleeve.

"I think we still have things to talk about so can we go somewhere?"

"My room?"

"How about the guest room I like staying in?"

"Sure."

They snuck off as the others continued debating on a game.

Going down the hall, Kagome slowly cracked the door open and walked over to sit on the bed, patting the spot next to her.

Instead, InuYasha grabbed her by the hips and settle himself in the middle of the bed with her in his lap. This position was so familiar to her as she remembered the time he told her about his past.

"I missed this."

Pulling her hair to the side, InuYasha nuzzled her neck.

"Me too. I thought I would never be able to hold you in my arms again."

Turning around, Kagome gazed into his eyes, the golden hue she yearned to see love in again, and there it was shining brightly once more.

"While you were under the spell, you know everything you said to me, but you didn't see the aftermath of it. I finally understood how someone can die of a broken heart. It's not intentional, but the desire to eat, drink, or do anything at all cease to exist, and you hurt so bad that you'd swear physical wounds would just start manifesting themselves."

Dipping her head down, she tried to wipe away any stray tears.

"That lasted almost three weeks, and I was hospitalized for almost two of those weeks so they could feed me intravenously .I got severely dehydrated and if Mom hadn't taken me to the ER, I would have surely died."

Lifting her head, she cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't you see? I couldn't have gone through all that pain, unless I was madly in love with you. Once I realized that, I started feeling better. I understand now that the love I have for you can't be tarnished or ruined, and nothing you said or did was able to diminish it."

InuYasha lightly caressed her cheek with is thumb.

"You know, I never understood how someone could fall in love at first sight either, until a clumsy girl slipped on the wet floor and took me down with her."

Taking her hands in his, he went on.

"That day I had no idea that, my heart was falling at the same time we went crashing to the floor. But when I lifted my head from your chest, and looked into your eyes, I knew I was a gonner."

"Oh, InuYasha. I felt the chemistry and spark too, I was just being an idiot."

Moving to straddle him, Kagome put her arms around his neck. InuYasha was utterly shocked by how forward his sweet girlfriend was being, but thoroughly enjoyed the new position.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I think I'm going to like it. What's gotten into you?"

She laughed, "calm down, boy. No sex until there's a ring on my finger."

InuYasha started checking his pockets, "I know I have a ring somewhere."

That earned him a slap on the arm.

"I turned around so I could see you without craning my neck. I wanted to tell you that I now know both sides of you so there is nothing to fear anymore. Your demon half didn't hurt me."

Tilting his head and cocking his eyebrow at her, InuYasha put on his sexy smirk.

"Speaking of my demon side, I know it wasn't my imagination…you were enjoying what he was doing at the tree."

Blushing, Kagome bit her bottom lip, and InuYasha found himself wanting to kiss her again. Leaning in, he waited for her to meet him halfway. Feeling a bit nervous, Kagome lifted her head and closed the distance between them, completely aware of how 'excited' he was. Moaning into the kiss, InuYasha pulled her even closer, unintentionally pressing her against his hardness. Now it was Kagome's turn to moan.

"InuYasha, we can't go too far."

Lifting up from her neck, where he trailed feather light kisses, InuYasha gazed at her through his bangs.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

Her expression was soft and gentle, "I don't want you to think that I'm not going crazy for you, it's just that when we mate I want it to be on our wedding night; when we are joined together by God before we become one physically."

Smiling, InuYasha held her close and shut his eyes.

"In that case, I'll stop for now. I can smell your arousal and I don't want you to sacrifice your dream of waiting because you got too riled up."

"Hey, I'm not the only one getting riled up here."

Smirking, he moved them to where they could spoon, and whispered in her ear.

"I know, that's another reason why I needed to stop."

It wasn't long before sleep overcame them both, and Kagome smiled as images of her and InuYasha's future came as a sweet dream. Nothing could tear them apart now, and they were both eager to experience their happily ever after.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

InuYasha stared at the tiny piece of jewelry, and even though he knew the answer would be yes, he was still nervous as hell about asking.

"Come on, man! You can't stay in this bathroom forever."

Miroku was leaning against a stall and smirking.

"You know she's going to say yes."

Putting the box back in his pocket, the hanyou turned to face him.

"I know! It's just that I don't want her to think this is all because of what's been happening, or because I'm desperate to get laid."

Walking up to him, Miroku put his hand on Inu's shoulder.

"Dude, it's not your fault that Naraku didn't stop chasing her, or that he noticed her to begin with."

"I know, but I should have done something before so he would never go after her again."

"He's put away now. You did that, and she sees you as her hero."

"How could I not sense him around us for three months?! He stalked us and waited until I wasn't around, the only time I couldn't be there."

Turning him around, he made InuYasha face him.

"You came back for her, didn't you?! You risked everything because something told you she was in danger, and you saved her! So, she got some cuts and bruises, it could have been worse than that if you hadn't shown up at just the right time. That's just how it works sometimes. You weren't meant to be at her house when he first broke in, you were meant to be there at the moment that would have mattered most. So, stop beating yourself up about it and thank God you got there when you did."

Nodding his head, InuYasha patted Miroku on the arm.

"You're right! I stopped him from hurting her, and my demon side came out just in time to inflict some pain on him. If it wasn't for the police coming when they did, I know the demon side would have killed him."

Miroku shrugged, "it might not have been the worst thing to happen."

They both smirked, and Miroku slapped him hard on the back.

"Come on, you have a proposal to make."

"Hey, speaking of which, when are you going to propose to Sango?"

Stopping, Miroku pulled out his own little box.

"Perhaps we can make it a double proposal, since we're on a double date."

InuYasha chuckled, "I like the way you think."

Both guys walked out of the restaurant bathroom, ready to take the next step with their girls.


End file.
